L'envie d'être quelqu'un
by Mia Tagada
Summary: Sakura errait sans but précis, juste les coups lui permettaient d'extérioriser. Elle était à la fois lasse et en colère. Lorsque la dirigeante de l'école de ninjutsu la repéra un soir, elle se décide de rejoindre l'établissement en pensant pouvoir se rendre un peu utile tout en continuant de pouvoir se défouler. [SasuSaku] principalement, rating M par précaution.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Depuis la perte de ses parents, Sakura errait dans sa vie, à la fois lasse et en colère. La seule manière d'extérioriser était les coups, elle frappait toujours jusqu'à ce que sa rage l'épuise totalement, puis elle reprenait son air détaché. Sakura n'était pas particulièrement froide avec les autres, elle était juste absente psychologiquement.

Repérée par la dirigeante de la prestigieuse école de ninjutsu de Konoha, lors d'une énième soirée à tapper dans les rochers, Sakura rejoignit cet établissement pensant pouvoir allier défouloir et utilité. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre à présent ?

Cette fiction sera portée sur l'histoire de Sakura, jeune femme de 20 ans. Les personnages sont pris de l'univers du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto et sera un SasuSaku. Pour plus de détails, je vous invite à lire :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Vingt-deux heures trente, c'est l'heure à laquelle Sakura s'apprétait à stopper son entraînement. Seule devant son mur rocheux qu'elle s'empressait de briser depuis le début d'après-midi, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, se retrouvant assise, reprenant son souffle.

C'était un jour de repos aujourd'hui, mais comme beaucoup d'élèves de la prestigieuse école de ninjutsu de Konoha, Sakura préférait s'entraîner à améliorer ses performances plutôt que de se reposer.

Chaque fois qu'elle en avait le temps, elle venait ici, briser tout ce qui lui semblait de plus solide, avant de retourner dans son dortoir de l'école où les aspirants se formaient. Il fallait avoir de la détermination pour emprunter cette voie, les entraînements étaient rudes, tous savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Sakura n'était là que depuis 6 mois, elle avait choisi de rejoindre l'école de ninjutsu après avoir été repérée comme aspirant prometteur. La perte de ses parents, sauvagement assassinés lors d'un cambriolage l'avait totalement changée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa rage dans ses poings. C'est alors que Tsunade, la directrice de l'établissement visant à former les meilleurs shinobis pour protéger le village, voulu mettre les capacités de la jeune femme au service de leur noble cause.

 _\- Tu comptes t'entraîner toute la nuit ?_ Demanda une voix masculine dans le dos de la jeune femme.

L'intéressée n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner à qui appartenait cette voix, néanmoins elle le fit pour lui jeter un regard accusateur, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne la perturber dans ses pensées ?

 _\- Tu comptes toujours me poser des questions stupides ?_ S'empressa-t-elle.

Ce jeune homme blond, qui dégageait une aura chaleureuse en toute circonstance, surprenait la jeune femme, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, elle qui se mettait toujours des barrières. Elle n'était pas si froide, seulement méfiante, avec tout le monde.

Cet homme, s'avança vers la rose, puis s'assis à côté d'elle en fixant le mur fissuré par-ci et là. Il y eût un léger silence. Puis il continua :

 _\- Désolé de faire irruption, mais tu m'avais l'air d'avoir fini de t'entraîner, alors je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour venir te voir, même si mon approche n'était pas terrible._

Sakura se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur, pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Il se tourna lui aussi face à la rose, et ancra ses pupilles dans les siennes. Elle les fixait, profondes et bleues azurées, elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, pourtant il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à remplir un peu son coeur à chaque interraction qu'elle pouvait avoir avec lui, tout ça grâce à son regard, un regard doux, et sincère. Il poursuit :

 _\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Seulement je n'aime pas laisser les gens dans leur solitude, c'est plus fort que moi._

 _\- Pourquoi veux-tu autant te rapprocher de moi ? Les gens discrets, un peu solitaires il y en a pas mal, et je doute que tu puisses suivre chacun comme tu le fais._ Répondant enfin la rose.

 _\- Et bien parce qu'il y a des gens un peu discrets comme tu dis, qui ont besoin de leur espace, mais il y a ceux qui sont dans une véritable solitude, qui s'enferment et se murent, pourtant, ce n'est qu'une façade._

Une façade ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Comment pouvait-il briser ses barrières comme il le faisait. Naruto était un type comme ça, il avait ce don. Elle ne lui répondait que peu lorsqu'il lui posait des questions sur ses entraînements, ses motivations, ses objectifs. Et pourtant, il avait l'air de lire en elle aisément, comment était-ce possible ?

Une lueur de stupeur traversa un bref instant ses yeux verts, se sentant quelque peu mise à nue.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais._ Commença Naruto, cette lueur ne lui avait vraisemblablement pas échapé. _En fait, il suffit de te regarder. Tu n'as pas le regard de quelqu'un qui se fiche de ce qui l'entoure, tu as plutôt cette lueur, celle d'une personne blessée et en colère._

Un silence se poursuivit pendant que Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait de telles révélations sur elle.

 _\- Et pour tout t'avouer..._ Continua Naruto en lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires. _Tu es vraiment touchante, alors j'aimerais t'aider._

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé._ Rétorqua doucement la jeune femme.

 _\- Je sais._

Il la regardait intensément avec douceur, comme s'il voulait la protéger avec ses simples mots, cette fille qui n'était qu'une camarade de classe, sans plus, le touchait. Il sentait son instinct le pousser à aller vers elle, c'était son devoir.

Toujours les yeux fixés sur elle, il la regarda d'un air plus sérieux, plus déterminé :

 _\- Je ne peux pas laisser les gens sombrer dans le noir le plus complet, tu es beaucoup trop sincère pour te cacher, moi je le vois._

 _\- Arrête ça s'il te plaît._

 _\- Chut, laisse moi finir._

Un nouveau silence de quelques instants.

 _\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, tu pourras compter sur moi._ Fini-t-il par lâcher.

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, mais merci._

 _\- Tu te trompes, nous avons tous besoin des autres, notre voie est difficile, le chemin pour être shinobi est très sombre, et comme tu le sais, chacun a ses propres raisons d'être ici._

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, comme pour lui laisser le temps de prendre en considérations chacun de ses mots.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire pourquoi tu es là, tout le monde a ses secrets. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas fermer son coeur pour pouvoir aider les autres. Et consacrer sa vie aux autres, c'est notre futur travail._ Lui expliqua simplement le blond.

 _\- Et bien Naruto, je t'avoue que je suis soulagée._ Déclara-t-elle.

 _\- Soulagée que je te dise que je suis là, ou soulagée que je ne sois pas un sociopathe ?_

Elle laissa un petit rire sortir de ses lèvres en voyant l'air ahuri de son camarade de classe. Il savait vraiment y faire avec elle. Même si s'en était un peu déroutant, il la rassurait.

 _\- Plutôt la deuxième_ , rigola la rose. _Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi tu voulais en savoir autant, et même si je te connais peu, je te sens sincère. Tu as l'air de vouloir le bien des autres, j'apprécie ça._

 _\- Oh alors ça voudrait dire que tu m'acceptes ?_ Souria-t-il.

 _\- On va dire que je n'ai pas le choix, depuis que je suis arrivée ici tu as l'air déterminé à ne pas me laisser tranquille, et même si je suis restée évasive dans tout ce que tu me demandais, tu as trouvé les réponses tout seul, que puis-je faire contre toi ?_

 _\- Rien, effectivement._ Répondit-il amusé.

 _\- Néanmoins, c'est vrai que tes motivations m'échappent, pourquoi tiens-tu à aider les autres ?_

 _\- Je viens de te le dire, je n'aime pas laisser les gens dans leur solitude._

 _\- Oui ça j'ai bien compris, mais quelles sont tes motivations à toi, si je puis me permettre. Qu'est ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi ?_

Sa réponse était importante pour elle, oui il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas laisser les gens,que c'était dans sa nature. Mais ce traît de caractère provenait bien de quelque part. Elle était presque admirative face à son camarade, il avait l'air à la fois d'être presque naïf par tant de douceur et à la fois de n'avoir aucune faille. Tout cela avait l'air si simple pour lui, elle l'enviait un peu, elle qui pensait avoir beaucoup trop de faiblesses.

Naruto, qui était plongé dans son regard depuis tout à l'heure, cherchait peut être à lire un peu plus au travers de ses émeraudes. Peut être cherchait-il à être sûr que la rose soit sincère dans ses paroles, ce serait crédible, car son regard ne pouvait pas mentir.

Une lueur de douceur ressorti un peu plus du côté de ses yeux bleus azur, puis il déclara, simplement :

 _\- Nous sommes pareils, Sakura._

Sur ses paroles, elle ne répondit rien. Alors un long silence s'installa, car ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Elle en était persuadée, Naruto serait quelqu'un de très important pour elle dorénavant.

 _Merci..._ se dit-elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

Il devait être près de quatorze heures lorsque Sakura sorti d'une salle d'entraînement en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

 _\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup progressé Hinata_ , dit-elle souriante vers son amie.

 _\- Neji m'a aidée, nous avons la même façon de nous défendre, héritage de famille comme tu le sais._ Lui répondit la brune.

Sakura lui sourit, effectivement elle le savait. Hinata et elle se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, elles étaient dans la même classe à l'époque et étaient devenues vite amies.

Hinata était l'héritière d'une riche famille, les Hyûga. Ils possédaient ce fameux don qu'était le byakugan, leur donnant une vue plus poussée, cette famille était réputée pour ses yeux et avaient une très bonne réputation en combat. Sakura se sentait souvent inférieur à son amie, elle qui était si talentueuse, mais elles avaient appris à se connaître. La brune était quelqu'un de réservée et était dotée d'une véritable gentillesse, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué, ni sélectif, très ouverte, elle acceptait tout le monde.

 _\- Toi aussi Sakura tu as beaucoup progressé, as-tu encore passé tes nuits dehors ?_ Lui demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

Hinata connaissait très bien Sakura, elle savait à quelle intensité elle s'entraînait. Petite, son amie était la première de la classe. Elle ne se battait pas encore à l'époque, mais elle avait beaucoup de connaissances, elle qui voulait à tout prix rendre ses parents fiers. Leurs familles se côtoyaient beaucoup, malgré leur classe sociale bien supérieure. Dans le fond, les Hyûga étaient des gens simples. Et même lorsqu'elles ne fréquentaient plus la même structure d'enseignement, elles étaient restées proches. Hinata commença son cursus dans l'école de ninjutsu, spécialisé dans le combat, comme presque tous les Hyûga, se dévouant à la protection et à l'ordre du village, pendant que Sakura suivait l'enseignement médical dans une autre école, dirigée également par Tsunade.

Leur directrice était un shinobi renommé, mais elle s'était spécialisé dans la médecine.

Quand Sakura se retrouva seule, elle arrêta son cursus, préférant la solitude, Hinata s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir su l'aider, alors quand elle appris que Sakura se lançait dans le combat, elle voulu se racheter.

 _\- Effectivement, je me suis entraînée._ Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. _J'ai beaucoup de retard à rattraper je pense._

 _\- Tu es très exigeante envers toi-même, si Tsunade t'as recommandée ici c'est certainement parce que tu en es capable._

 _\- Oui... je l'espère_.

Sakura avait beau savoir qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, qu'elle se dépassait chaque jour, elle savait qu'ici, les gens étaient tous très bons. Alors oui, pour quelqu'un qui venait d'un autre milieu, d'un autre enseignement, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal, mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser distancer par les bons éléments de cette école-ci.

Ces bâtiments, essentiellement en bois appartenaient à la noble famille Hyûga, ils les avaient laissés à Tsunade pour l'enseignement spécialisé au combat, une partie était l'école, un peu plus loin était la partie des shinobis confirmés. Tous vivaient là, un peu à l'écart à la sortie du village, ils avaient besoin de place, et les shinobis de ce pays étaient poussés à vivre ensembles et cohabitaient, favorisant la solidarité et l'esprit d'équipe comme ils disaient. C'était le centre shinobi.

 _\- Excuse moi Sakura, mais je dois y aller, nous avons notre après-midi et je dois rejoindre ma sœur._ Fit la brune aux yeux nacrés.

 _\- Pas de problème Hinata, à ce soir._ Lui lança la rose.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent. Sakura regagna sa chambre quelques instant pour récupérer ses affaires. Chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hinata. Sakura était toujours étonnée que son amie ne soit pas restée vivre chez elle, les bâtiments appartenant à la famille Hyûga, elle aurait très bien pu avoir ce privilège de ne pas vivre ici, et profiter de sa famille, mais c'est vrai qu'en réalité, Hinata n'aimait pas le favoritisme.

Récupérant une autre paire de gants et quelques kunaïs, elle reparti dans son coin préféré pour s'entraîner.

Après quelques heures d'entraînement, Sakura senti une vive douleur sur ses poings, encore. Il faut dire que la rose n'y allait pas de mains mortes, voulant toujours plus. Elle s'assis, puis passa sa main droite juste au dessus de sa main gauche toute égratignée, puis une lueur verte passa sur la blessure. Au moins, Sakura savait soigner, grâce à son apprentissage médical, cela lui donnait une capacité de shinobi bien à elle. Quand elle eût fini, elle pensa reprendre là où elle en était, quand une voix se fit entendre.

 _\- Désolé c'est encore moi._

Sakura se tourna et vit Naruto, décidément, il avait l'air d'aimer interrompre ses entraînements.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ Interrogea-t-elle.

 _\- Tu avais ton après-midi, mais on aurait besoin de quelqu'un en plus pour faire la ronde dans le quartier des jeux, tu sais comment ça peut tourner là bas._ Répondit le blond.

 _\- Effectivement, mais es-tu sûr que je servirais à quelque chose ?_ Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète à l'idée de ne pas être efficace.

 _\- T'en fais pas, et puis je sais que c'est te mélanger qui te fait peur, mais il va falloir que tu t'habitue un peu à travailler en équipe. C'est pour ça que Tsunade nous a demandé de t'emmener._

Alors il en était ainsi, Sakura suivit Naruto vers se fameux quartier, apparemment un autre aspirant les attendait sur place.

 _\- Sakura, tu as déjà fait des rondes il me semble non ?_ Fit Naruto.

 _\- Oui, mais c'était dans des quartiers un peu plus calmes_ , répondit la jeune femme vers son ami.

 _\- Ça devrait aller, c'est la même chose quasiment, de toute façon je suis là pour t'aider._

Sakura le gratifiad'un sourire pour le remercier, ils continuèrent leur route quand des cris les interpellèrent. Naruto fonça vers la source, Sakura sur ses talons. Un homme de bien un mètre quatre vingt se tenait debout, face à lui un autre homme au sol mais se relevant déjà. Il se rua alors sur son assaillant.

 _\- Fils de pute_. Grogna l'un d'eux.

Avant qu'un autre coup ne parte, Naruto se mis au milieu, attrapant un bras à chacun comme pour bloquer leurs attaques respectives.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fous sale gosse ?_ Meugla le plus grand des deux.

 _\- Arrêtez ça, nous sommes ici pour faire régner l'ordre._ Répondit fermement le blond.

 _\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, encore des apprentis qui jouent les shinobis_ , lança l'autre assaillant.

C'est alors que les deux bourreaux s'attaquèrent à Naruto, des coups de pieds et de poings volaient en sa direction, mais il savait se défendre, essayant surtout d'arranger les choses de la manière la plus pacifique possible.

Puis sans doute dans l'excitation du combat, d'autres arrivèrent, il faut croire que les aspirants n'étaient pas beaucoup respectés ici.

 _\- Sale mioche !_ Cria alors un autre venu de la foule.

Celui-ci se lança sur le blondinet, alors que ce dernier se demanda s'il devrait commencer à répondre aux attaques et pas seulement les parer, il vit une petite rose s'interposer, bloquant alors celui qui le menaçait précédemment.

 _\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris, nous sommes ici pour parer ce genre de problème, alors calmez-vous._ Répondit alors Sakura, lançant un regard froid à son adversaire.

 _\- Alors maintenant, non seulement ils utilisent des gamins, mais en plus il y a des gonzesses ?_ Ricana l'homme qui avait manifestement envie de se battre.

 _\- Êtes vous certains de ce que vous dites ?_ Grommela la jeune femme.

Sakura tenait toujours la main de son adversaire depuis qu'elle s'était interposée, essayant de rester calme, elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter le conflit. Mais évidemment, l'homme avait envie de se moquer encore :

 _\- Les nanas comme toi, on s'en fait tout le temps, c'est dans mon lit que tu finiras._

C'était la provocation de trop. Sakura tira alors l'homme, surpris de cette réaction, puis elle écrasa son poing au milieu de sa figure avec force, l'homme recula sous son élan, un léger filet rouge sortant de son nez.

 _\- Pétasse !_ Puis il se rua sur la rose.

S'en suivit une bagarre, tout le monde voulant attaquer ces aspirants shinobis, deux autres personnes se joignirent à eux. Naruto savait se battre, mais cinq personnes à maîtriser devenait un peu plus complexe, et même si Sakura savait manifestement se battre, rien ne dit qu'elle pourrait gérer autant de personnes. Il faut croire qu'à notre époque, les misogynes sont encore pas mal malgré la présence de quelques kunoichis.

Puis un sixième assaillant arriva par surprise dans le dos de Sakura, déjà occupée avec d'eux d'entre eux. Elle se prit un coup qui la fit tomber, elle se réceptionna quand l'un d'eux se jetta sur elle, mais elle le retourna et l'immobilisa en mettant tout son poids sur lui. Elle se retrouva coincée car les deux autres assaillant se lancèrent sur elle. Naruto manquait de temps, il assomma alors deux de ses adversaires pour aller aider son amie, mais le troisième l'en empêcha.

Sakura eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle vit les poings des deux hommes près d'elle juste avant le choc. Puis rien, un bruit sourd. Elle rouvrit d'un coup les yeux, surprise. Ses deux bourreaux étaient par terre, et juste devant elle se tenait un grand brun, le regard sombre rivé sur elle, Sasuke.

 _\- Naruto à quoi tu joues ?_ Lança-t-il tout en continuant de fixer Sakura.

 _\- Sas'ke, merci. Mais je gérais._

 _\- Ça se voit._

Sakura n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, serait-ce du mépris ?

 _\- Hé Sasuke, tu sais bien que je préfère éviter d'en venir aux mains_ , lui dit Naruto un peu excédé.

 _\- Tu es trop gentil, et puis c'est plus compliqué de jouer les héros lorsque tu es accompagné de plus faible que toi._

Sasuke détacha son regard de Sakura pour le reporter sur son ami. Elle n'en revenait pas, venait-il de la traiter de faible comme ça ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

 _\- T'exagères, ils ont fini par se mettre à six, elle s'est plutôt bien débrouillée._ Fit le blond comme pour réconforter Sakura.

L'homme sous la prise de Sakura grogna, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Elle se releva pour le laisser partir, de toute façon il n'allait pas continuer tout seul. Elle s'avança vers ses deux camarades, la bagare étant terminée. Le blond lui sourit chaleureusement :

\- _T'as l'air d'aller bien Sakura, désolé j'ai été un peu long à la détente. Mais bon Sasuke est intervenu._

Sakura passa son regard de Naruto à Sasuke, puis elle lui adressa :

 _\- Tu n'avais pas besoin._

Un silence de plomb prit place. Sakura fusilla Sasuke du regard, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce type, il était froid et insolent. Elle l'avait déjà croisé évidemment, comment se faisait-il qu'il était si proche du blond ? Les deux étant tellement opposés.

Sasuke soutenait son regard comme il savait si bien le faire. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée, mais ce n'était pas son genre de ménager les gens.

Sakura quitta la pièce pour aller dehors, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Sasuke était manifestement le troisième aspirant qui devait surveiller le quartier. Elle les laissa tous les deux un peu à l'arrière, non, elle n'aimait pas du tout Sasuke. Mais plus jamais il ne la prendrait de haut, elle s'en fit la promesse.

 **C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il pourrait m'aider ! Comment trouvez-vous la taille des chapitres ? Désolé il ne se passe pas trop de choses pour commencer, il faut que je pose un peu tous les personnages. En tout cas merci pour votre lecture :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

Note : D'abord merci à NaruHina82 pour son avis sur le chapitre précédent, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent :) Juste pour information suite à son commentaire, je ne ferai pas tomber amoureux Naruto de Sakura, ce n'est pas cette relation qui m'intéresse pour ses deux personnages, pour le reste je vous laisse le suspense !

Merci également à Aliis0on - ma grande copine :D – pour m'avoir laissé ses impressions sur ma fanfiction.

 **Chapitre III**

Le nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures quand trois aspirants shinobi déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha. L'un d'eux prit la parole :

 _\- Ichiraku ça vous dit ?_

 _\- T'en as jamais marre de manger des ramens ?_ Questionna un camarade à la chevelure brune et attachée en une queue de cheval.

 _\- Jamais, ce sont les meilleurs du village_ , répondit tout naturellement le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés.

 _\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai toujours la flemme de cuisiner, je te suis._

 _\- Parfait ! Sakura, tu es partante ?_

Naruto se tourna vers la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Pourquoi pas_ , fit simplement la rose.

Les trois camarades tournèrent dans une rue, arrivés à destination ils s'installèrent. Shikamaru à côté du mur, Naruto à sa gauche, puis Sakura. Tous les trois commandèrent leur plat avant de reprendre leur discussion.

 _\- Au fait, tu sais avec qui se trouve Sasuke ?_ Entama le brun.

 _\- Avec Hinata et Sai je crois._ Répondit son camarade.

 _\- Kakashi aime changer les membres des équipes n'est-ce pas ?_

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Sakura. C'est vrai que la ronde s'était déroulée sans trop de soucis, mis à part les deux hommes saouls qui ont voulu se battre encore une fois pour un dérapage lors de pari, la routine en somme. Leur jeune recrue avait tout de même l'air assez blasée par cette tâche que leur confiait leur sensei, mais surtout parce qu'il fallait toujours s'habituer à de nouvelles têtes lors de ces petites missions.

 _\- En effet, c'est sa manière de nous mélanger, il tient à ce que tout le monde se connaisse un peu et qu'on puisse tous s'apprivoiser._ Affirma Naruto.

 _\- Comment peut-on apprivoiser un type aussi imbuvable que Sasuke ?_ Fit la rose.

 _\- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand on le connaît, mais c'est vrai qu'il est froid, pas seulement avec toi. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois_ , Naruto lui souriait comme pour la réconforter.

 _\- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, j'espère juste ne pas avoir à le côtoyer souvent._

 _\- Fais comme moi, je m'en fiche d'être avec des gens rabat-joie_ , lui fit Shikamaru.

 _\- Non mais toi t'as juste la flemme !_ Se moqua alors Naruto.

 _\- Oui, mais en attendant ça me fatigue moins._

 _\- Comment peux-tu être fatigué ? Tu te foules pas trop toi, tout à l'heure c'est Sakura et moi qui avions dû intervenir pour séparer les deux idiots._

 _\- Un idiot qui critique deux idiots, c'est quand même sacrément ironique non ?_ Ricana Shikamaru vers son ami.

Naruto lança une petite tape sur l'épaule du brun qui pouffa légèrement, Sakura était toujours étonnée de voir le blond aussi amical avec tout le monde.

Leurs plats servis, tous commencèrent à manger silencieusement, Naruto quant à lui mangeait à une vitesse folle.

 _\- Demain, Kakashi va sûrement nous refaire l'exercice des duels._ Dit Naruto la bouche pleine.

 _\- Naruto ! Finis ta bouchée avant de parler._ S'agaça gentiment Shikamaru.

 _\- Désolé._ Répondit le blond après avoir avalé ses nouilles. _En tout cas Sakura, étant donné que tu n'es jamais tombée contre ou avec Sasuke, ça risque d'arriver un de ces quatre._

 _\- Parfait..._ Souffla ironiquement la rose.

Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, Sasuke savait se rendre détestable. Et bien qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus lui donner la moindre occasion de paraître plus faible que lui, il fallait bien avouer qu'il savait parfaitement se défendre.

 _\- Mais si tu veux un conseil Sakura_ , poursuivit le blondinet, _je connais bien Sasuke, et même s'il est certainement plus fort que toi, il a tendance à grandement sous estimer les autres, en particulier les femmes._

 _\- Es-tu vraiment en train de vendre ton meilleur ami comme étant le plus grand des sexistes ?_ Rétorquait subitement Sakura.

 _\- Tu verras Sakura, quand tu le connaîtra un peu tu t'entendras bien avec lui_ , lui répondit Naruto en reprenant son sourire habituel.

Sakura ne répondit rien, la fin du repas se passa dans le calme avec quelques taquineries entre les deux hommes.

Quand Sakura arriva dans sa chambre, Hinata était déjà rentrée.

 _\- Bonsoir Sakura_ , lui sourit Hinata.

Hinata était sans conteste une très belle femme, ses yeux nacrés n'étaient pas ses seuls atouts, ses longs cheveux bruns descendant au creux de ses reins ajoutaient une touche supplémentaire à sa féminité. De son sourire respirait une gentillesse incontestable et la rendait unique en son genre, la jeune kunoichi lui faisait un peu penser à Naruto par cette caractéristique.

 _\- Bonsoir Hinata_ , lui sourit à son tour Sakura. _Ta ronde s'est bien passée_ ?

 _\- Oui très bien, c'était calme ce soir._

Sakura se préparait à aller dormir, quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur son lit, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Hinata regardait son amie qui semblait pensive.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ S'inquiéta alors la brune.

 _\- Oh oui merci, je réfléchissais simplement._ La rassura la rose.

 _\- Et à quoi songeais-tu ?_ Fit la brunette en s'assoyant près de son amie.

 _\- À comment m'améliorer encore, je veux progresser._

 _\- Je pense que tu t'améliores déjà suffisamment vite Sakura, tu te sous-estimes._

 _\- Ou plutôt, tu me sur-estimes._

Hinata posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

 _\- Je ne pense pas Sakura, mais vouloir progresser, c'est tout à ton honneur, alors ne t'arrête surtout pas._

Sakura souriait vers son amie en retour pour la remercier. Il était assez tard, alors la conversation s'acheva ici pour ce soir.

Le lendemain, tous s'étaient réunis dans l'une des cours du centre, Kakashi voulant lancer les duels, il expliqua :

 _\- Comme d'habitude, c'est un duel entre deux adversaires, le premier à terre a perdu, c'est tout simple._

Les duels se déroulaient tous en même temps, ça n'était jamais très long. Kakashi arrivait à tous les suivre, malgré son œil en moins, caché sous son bandeau. Le sensei appela alors les noms, Sakura était dans les derniers candidats. Elle se positionna dans un coin, attendant la suite.

Jusqu'ici, Sakura avait perdu deux duels, un contre Hinata, son amie bien trop habile et rapide pour elle, puis un contre un dénommé Choji, sa force avait été bien supérieur à la sienne. Par contre elle avait réussi à battre Shikamaru, qui lui avait été bien trop fainéant sans doute pour attaquer, et un contre une certaine Tenten, où le duel avait été plus serré. Un score à peine moyen en somme, que Sakura voulait vraiment améliorer. Le bruit de pas la fit sortir de ses songes, elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire, doté de sa paire d'yeux sombres et de ses cheveux noirs, cet être était lugubre.

 _Fais chier..._ Pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle se rappela de sa dernière ronde où il était intervenu avant de la dénigrer, cette pensée lui fit remonter toute la colère qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir là. Non, elle ne voulait pas perdre face à ce type.

Sasuke lui, la toisa quelque peu avant de reprendre son air indifférent, de toute évidence il ne craignait pas grand chose de son adversaire.

La voix de Kakashi retenti alors :

 _\- Commencez_.

La rose et le ténébreux se jaugeaient, enfin surtout la rose. De son côté, Sasuke attendait juste, se disant qu'il allait laisser la jeune femme attaquer la première, mais elle n'en fit rien, il dit alors :

 _\- Tu peux commencer tu sais, je suis gentleman._

 _\- Ou peureux peut être._ Rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette femme n'avait vraisemblablement pas froid aux yeux, provoquer un adversaire qui lui avait remporté tous ses duels, c'était peut être un peu trop. Le jeune brun, certes un peu agacé par cette réflexion l'avertit :

 _\- Très bien alors je commence, mais j'irai doucement, mêmes les débutants ont le droit à une chance._

Sur ses mots, il se retrouva en une fraction de seconde derrière la rose, qui lui lança un coup de pied en arrière, il l'attrapa par la jambe et la lança derrière lui. Sakura brandit ses bras vers l'avant afin de se réceptionner sur les mains et repousser le sol pour atterrir sur ses pieds, il s'en était fallu de peu.

Sasuke revenait déjà à la charge mais la rose ne se laissa pas intimider, quelques coups lancés et parés s'échangeaient, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de s'y mettre sérieusement, sans doute pour l'agacer d'avantage. Elle relança son poing vers Sasuke qui le stoppa, vite, elle glissa sous Sasuke, se faufilant entre ses jambes pour passer derrière lui et se diriger d'un côté de la cours où le sol était plus glissant.

Ce dernier arriva à son tour, elle lui relança un coup qu'il para aisément, puis repassa derrière elle, bloquant son bras dans son dos, il la tenait. Il vint alors lui souffler à l'oreille :

 _\- C'est tout ?_

Il ricanait, évidemment. D'un coup, Sakura se pencha en avant, supportant brièvement le poids de son adversaire sur son dos, avant qu'il ne glisse par dessus. Surpris, il lâcha alors le bras de la rose pour se réceptionner sur le sol, mais sa main glissa sur le banc d'herbe, humide par la rosée du matin, puis il s'écrasa sur le dos.

 _\- Vainqueur du duel numéro douze, Sakura._ Retenti une voix dans le fond, celle de Kakashi.

Le brun se releva, lançant un regard noir vers la jeune femme qui venait de le faire tomber. Elle avait réussi à le prendre par surprise et il avait sans doute sous-estimer son petit gabarit, la haine lui vint, il avait perdu la face. Sakura elle, soutenait son regard, ravie d'avoir pu atteindre son but, sa force et sa vitesse étaient sans nul doute inférieur à celle du brun, mais elle avait eu la jugeote de ne pas le sous-estimer contrairement à lui.

Sakura retourna vers les autres aspirants, tous avaient fini leur duel et n'avaient visiblement pas manqué la fin de leur petit combat, une pointe de fierté prit la jeune femme, mais elle évita de le montrer. Elle croisa le regard de Naruto qui lui souriait, il semblait assez content pour elle, elle le remercia intérieurement pour l'avoir prévenu la veille.

Sasuke lui, s'avança à son tour, Kakashi lui dit alors :

 _\- Tu es fort Sasuke, mais voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on baisse sa garde._

S'en était trop, sa fierté en avait prit un coup, il détacha son regard du sensei pour se reposer sur Sakura, il la détestait à cet instant. Elle avait réussi à l'humilier en publique, alors il se fit une promesse lui aussi : plus jamais il ne sous-estimerait la gent féminine, et en particulier la rose.

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai longtemps hésité sur ce chapitre encore une fois, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour cette fiction, mais c'est pas toujours facile de bien doser ses envies haha. La suite arrive bientôt :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

Note : Merci pour vos encouragements et désolé d'avoir autant tardé pour ce chapitre, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers week-ends, et avec Noël qui approche je le serai encore. Mais je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum le chapitre suivant pour pas trop vous faire attendre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

 **Chapitre IV**

Trois mois.

Cela faisait 3 mois que les journées se ressemblaient, entraînements, rondes autour du village, rondes dans les quartiers, cours de ninjutsu, tout se répétait sans cesse.

Trois mois que Sasuke et Sakura se fusillaient du regard lorsqu'ils se croisaient, trois mois que les duels s'intensifiaient, trois mois qu'Hinata et Sakura s'entraidaient.

 _\- Plus vite_ , fit une voix ferme mais étonnamment douce.

 _\- Très bien_.

Une chevelure rose fonça sur une brunette. Balançant son poing en avant, il fut paré par son adversaire, pivotant sur sa jambe gauche pour lancer son mollet droit cette fois-ci, la brune sauta avec agilité. La rose bondit à son tour pour lui attraper le pied et la tira vers le sol, elle tomba.

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai enfin réussi à t'attraper ?_ Sourit alors la jeune fleur de cerisier à son amie.

 _\- Effectivement._ Lui rendit alors la brune. _Tu as une sacré force mais je suis contente que tu travailles sur ta vitesse._

Sakura tendit la main vers la kunoichi qui était toujours à terre, cette dernière se releva en acceptant son aide.

 _\- Merci pour ton aide Hinata, vraiment._

 _\- Je suis là pour ça non ?_

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice, elles avaient commencé à s'entraîner ensembles pour aider Sakura au combat rapproché. Sakura savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle, aussi dévouée pour les autres.

 _\- J'espère devenir aussi douée que toi,_ murmura la femme aux yeux émeraudes.

 _\- Ne t'en fais surtout pas, surtout avec tes entraînements toujours plus intenses, tu t'améliores de jour en jour._

 _\- Et tes entraînements avec Neji, comment ça se passe ?_

 _\- Nous progressons ensembles, nous avons à peu près les mêmes aptitudes, c'est un bon rival._

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce pour s'engoufrer dans le couloir, prendre une douche s'imposait après leurs multiples combats au cours de l'après-midi.

C'est ainsi que chacune d'elle prit une cabine différente dans la salle de bain commune des filles.

Sakura passa délicatement le savon sur sa peau, se demandant si elle avait suffisement progressé pour maintenir la candence, elle ne voulait pas perdre la face depuis que Sasuke et elle s'étaient affronté, une certaine rivalité était née depuis ce fameux duel.

Un bruit sourd retentit, sortant la rose de ses pensées, elle coupa l'eau pour mieux entendre.

Un deuxième bruit sourd. Elle sorti en trombe, sa serviette autour d'elle.

 _\- Qu'est que c'est ?_ Intervint alors la brune qui sortait des douches à son tour.

\- J _e ne sais pas, dépêchons nous._ Se hâta la rose.

Dans les couloirs les gens courraient, certains paniqués, d'autres avec un peu plus de sang froid. Un mur se brisa d'un côté du couloir laissant quelques flammes jaillir dans l'allée.

Des bruits de coups, sans doute des combats se profilaient. Une silouhette imposante, avec une cape ne dévoilant pas l'identité du personnage se tenait du côté de la pièce. En face, un homme blond doté d'une paire d'yeux azurés le regardait.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

L'assaillant fonça sur lui en guise de réponse, un combat à mains nues enchaîna, le blondinet le repoussa avec force, son adversaire cognant le mur. Puis il sorti des shurikens de sa manche pour les lancer sur l'aspirant. Naruto attrapa la table de derrière pour s'en servir comme bouclier, avant de bondir à nouveau vers l'ennemi, rapidement il apparu à côté de lui et d'un coup de pied, il le projetta vers le couloir. Se relevant, il courru alors pour fuir celui qu'il avait auparavant prit pour cible.

Naruto poursuivit cette personne à la carrure masculine, au détour d'un couloir il vit l'homme entrer dans une pièce, il le suivit de près, avant de se stopper à l'intérieur, voyant l'assaillant au côté d'un autre énergumène, probablement un complice. Celui-ci avait un kunai sous le menton d'une jeune blonde, à genoux devant lui. Les trois personnes était au fond de la pièce, presque contre le mur.

 _\- Ino !_ S'exclama Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

Ça s'annonçait mal. Le blond ne bougea pas, jaugeant la situation rapidement. Ino elle, le regardait.

 _\- Lâche-la tout de suite,_ menaça l'Uzumaki.

À ce moment, deux personnes intervinrent. Shikamaru posté à côté de la porte du fond, avait étendu une ombre jusqu'à l'individu qui était sans otage. Neji lui, était déjà derrière l'homme au kunai et l'avait d'une main projeté contre la fenêtre qui se brisa. D'un coup sec il frappa au niveau de la nuque celui qui ne parvenait pas à bouger grâce à l'emprise du Nara.

 _\- Ino, ça va ?_ S'inquièta le brun aux yeux nacrés.

La blonde hôcha rapidement la tête. Un autre bruit sourd suivit presque instentanément, le mur du couloir se transperça lorsqu'un homme passa en travers avec force, mais il se receptionna plus ou moins sur ses jambes au milieu de la pièce. D'un coup de vent, une silhouette féminine et rapide avait déjà surgit face à lui, puis son poing vint cogner la joue de ce dernier et il passa cette fois en travers de la fenêtre. Une grande blonde releva la tête, lorsque un nouvel ennemi surgit derrière elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la blesser que Naruto l'avait attrapé et projeté du côté du couloir.

 _\- Merci._ Lui fit alors la femme.

 _\- Tsunade, que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda le blond précipitement.

 _\- Il semblerait que l'école soit prise pour cible._

Dans un bâtiment voisin, la Hyûga se faisait projeter violemment en arrière lorsque Sakura arriva dans son dos pour amortir sa chute. On pouvait apercevoir trois personnes au visage masqué sur le sol, sans doute inconscients, puis les deux kunoichis face à un autre acolyte qui les attaquait.

 _\- Fais attention, celui là a l'air plus coriace._ Avertissait Hinata.

 _\- Je vois ça, comment peut-on faire ?_

Les deux amies n'eûent pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que l'ennemi réattaquait déjà. Sakura poussa très vite sa camarade non sans violence sur le côté pour la protéger et se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui la repoussa quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva, le souffle court, lorsque l'adversaire revint vers elle, la rose réussi à le soulever légèrement au dessus d'elle en utilisant sa propre vitesse d'approche et le projeta derrière elle.

Hinata se relevait pour se diriger à son tour vers l'homme qui venait de tomber, voyant une ouverture, mais fût arrêtée par un coup au niveau de l'oreille, la déstabilisant.

L'homme l'attrapa alors par la gorge et la souleva sans difficulté juste au dessus du sol.

 _\- Ordure..._ Maugréa son amie.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, d'une main elle lança un kunaï au niveau du visage de l'homme, qui l'arrêta de sa main libre, mais permis à la Hyûga de profiter de ce bref instant de déconcentration pour lancer son pied dans le bras qui la tenait, il lâcha sa prise sur le coup. Malheureusement, Hinata n'eût pas le temps de s'éloigner qu'il lui cogna le visage avec force grâce à son genou. La jeune femme tomba en arrière, sonnée par la violence du coup.

 _\- Hinata !_ Cria l'Haruno paniquée.

L'assaillant réapparu dans son dos, attrapant ses deux poignets dans une main et de l'autre bras, il referma sa prise au niveau du cou de la jeune femme, bloquant ses mouvements. Elle grommela de colère, un peu étouffée par le bras de son adversaire. Il lui souffla à l'oreille :

 _\- Pas mal pour deux femmes._

Elle senti un frisson remonter dans son dos, la voix malsaine de cet homme ne l'inspirait pas, et décidemment, il y avait beaucoup trop d'hommes aux idées arrêtées concernant les femmes ninja.

 _\- Je vais être direct, as-tu vu un jeune Uchiwa dans le coin ?_

Un deuxième frisson, mais que pouvait bien vouloir cet homme à Sasuke ? Devant le mutisme de la rose, l'homme continua :

 _\- Ne sois pas si surprise, ton amie et toi vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge que le jeune homme que je cherche et je sais qu'il est par ici. Alors... l'as-tu vu ?_

Mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, Sakura ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Dans tous les cas, il était évident pour elle que cet homme ne venait pas avec de bonnes intentions, et même si elle ne pouvait pas supporter son camarade Uchiwa, il était hors de question qu'elle le mette sur une quelconque piste.

 _\- Je vois._ Souffla-t-il malicieusement.

L'homme attrapa la jeune fleur par la nuque et marcha en direction du couloir, la traînant derrière lui. Cette dernière tentait de se débattre en vain. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Elle vit son amie Hinata gisant au sol, sa colère montait d'un cran.

 _\- Lâche moi tout de suite ! Je vais te tuer !_ Dit-elle pleine de rage.

L'homme sourit avant de se stopper, puis baissa les yeux sur la rose qui traînait sur le sol, elle lui rendit son regard. Ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait froid dans le dos, le visage de son agresseur n'était pas vraiment visible, mais elle arrivait à percevoir ses pupilles rouges, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Quelque peu désarçonnée par cette vision, elle passa outre, ne souhaitant pas se résigner.

 _\- Si tu ne me lâche pas je te jure que..._ commença-t-elle.

 _\- Tes menaces sont inutiles._

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton froid et incroyablement sûr de lui. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'emmener avec lui ?

\- J _e pourrais m'amuser à te battre ou te torturer mais je pense que la personne qui veut te voir aimerait que tu sois en un seul morceau._ Déclara-t-il simplement.

 _\- Qui ça ?_

 _\- Tu verras._

Son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, la rose ne savait pas qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Dans un ultime élan d'adrénaline elle frappa son agresseur avec sa main de libre, son poing cogna son genou. Lorsqu'elle senti la main de l'homme relâcher sa prise, elle se dégagea vivement. L'homme quant à lui la regardait, un brin amusé.

 _\- J'ai dit que je t'amènerai en un seul morceau, mais si tu ne te laisses pas faire je vais bien devoir t'amocher._ Lui lança-t-il.

La rose le dévisagea sévèrement, prête à en découdre. Même s'il semblait la dominer au combat, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, il fallait au moins gagner du temps. La fuite n'était pas non plus la solution qu'elle imaginait, Hinata était probablement toujours à côté et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à fuir en la laissant ici. Sa meilleure option était donc l'attaque.

La fleur de cerisier s'élança, essayant de le toucher de ses points, celui-ci les évitait, elle tenta aussi de mettre des coups de pied, ses gestes s'accéléraient, tous ces entraînements lui avaient quand même servi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura qui venait de manquer sa cible en tombant en avant, se réappuya sur ses main touchant le sol et se lança en arrière, ses pieds frappa le dos de son adversaire. Il tomba. La rose de relevait rapidement alors qu'il fit de même.

L'homme commençait à trouver cela ennuyeux, se disant qu'il allait presser le pas.

 _\- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

L'homme arriva devant la rose, puis cogna sa joue de son poing, elle bascula en arrière mais se redressa pour se défendre. Sur le point de la frapper de son autre main, elle para son coup en lui tappant dans le bras pour dévier sa trajectoire, mais l'homme lui lança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. La rose tomba en arrière, elle essaya de se relever mais retomba presque aussitôt. L'homme s'avança vers sa proie, la saisie par le bras avant de la projeter contre le mur. Un léger cri de douleur lui échappa.

Elle était maintenant adossée au mur, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

 _\- Cette fois-ci on arrête de jouer,_ affirma l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

La rose relevait les yeux vers lui, ses pupilles étaient effrayantes. L'homme approcha sa main pour l'empoigner lorsque quelque chose percuta l'assaillant et le projetta sur le côté.

Sakura tourna la tête vers lui, l'homme était contre le mur, une autre personne lui tenait le bras en dessous du menton, c'était son sensei Kakashi.

 _\- Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un comme toi attaque des jeunes aspirants ?_ Questionna-t-il.

 _\- J'ai mes raisons d'être là,_ répondit le bourreau de Sakura un brin amusé.

 _\- Tu es venu pour Sasuke ?_

 _\- Qui sait..._

 _\- Sakura !_ Fit une voix au loin.

La fleur qui essayait de suivre la conversation détourna son regard pour le poser sur la personne qui l'appelait. C'est là qu'elle vit un grand blond aux yeux bleus ciel, à son côté se trouvait le cousin d'Hinata. Tous deux l'avaient rejoint lorsque Naruto s'agenouilla devant elle :

 _\- Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?_ Demandait-il angoissé.

La rose ne parvenait pas à répondre à cette question, encore un peu déboussolée par son combat.

 _\- Sakura ?_ Répéta-t-il en lui touchant le bras.

La rose eu comme un sursaut de douleur, visiblement elle n'avait pas été épargnée par son adversaire. Le blond la lachâ presque instantanément craignant de lui faire mal. Il était visiblement inquiet.

 _\- Sakura... Hinata n'était pas avec toi ?_ Continua le blond.

Sakura montra du regard la porte de la salle d'à côté, incapable de prononcer un mot pour l'instant.

Neji s'élança pour rejoindre la pièce d'à côté, le son de sa voix perçait le silence, où l'on entendit un "Elle est ici."

 _\- Je me charge de lui._ Dit alors Kakashi qui tenait toujours l'homme contre le mur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son adversaire.

 _\- On va s'amuser un peu._ Déclara-t-il.

La seconde suivant, les deux hommes étaient passé par la fenêtre, se donnant des coups chacun leur tour.

Sakura essayait de se lever, mais titubait. Naruto passa un bras sur la taille de la rose pour l'épauler.

 _\- Naruto, amène moi auprès d'Hinata._ Prononça-t-elle.

Le blond hocha la tête, il posa le bras de son amie sur son épaule, puis pressa un peu plus sa prise pour l'aider d'avantage et l'amena à côté. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il vit Neji aux côtés d'Hinata inquiet. Ils arrivaient à leur hauteur quand Sakura s'assit sur ses genoux et posa ses mains en croix au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune Hyûga. Une lueur verte sortait de ses paumes.

 _\- Tu sais soigner ?_ Fit Naruto dérouté.

 _\- Oui... Je suis une disciple de Tsunade._

La Haruno paraissait très stressée, elle fixait son amie au sol et essayait tant bien que mal de la soigner comme elle le pouvait. Le cousin de la brune brisa le silence :

 _\- Vous avez été sacrément amochées, mais elle devrait s'en sortir. J'ai inspecté un peu ses plaies ça a l'air assez superficiel._

Neji se voulait rassurant, sa cousine en avait vu d'autres. Et elle semblait surtout sonnée.

 _\- Il faut trouver Sasuke,_ souffla la rose.

 _\- Sasuke ?_ Questionna le blond.

 _\- Ils lui en veulent._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Fit une voix provenant de derrière eux.

Sakura reconnu cette voix, celle qu'elle avait méprisé pendant ses trois derniers mois. Le brun s'avança et s'agenouilla pour plonger ses iris dans ceux couleur émeraude.

 _\- Parle, explique moi._ Lui dit-il.

 _\- Cet homme. Il voulait que je lui dise où tu étais._

 _\- De qui parles-tu ?_ Fronçait-il des sourcils.

 _\- Doucement Sasuke._ Avertissait Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son ami, pour une fois le blond le regardait d'un air sévère, comme pour le réprimander. Sasuke se leva rapidement et parti, sûrement pour retrouver la trace de l'homme dont elle parlait.

 _\- Quel abruti_. Maugréa le blond.

Un blanc s'installa, la rose était toujours concentrée sur son amie inconsciente. Naruto et Neji assistaient à la scène impuissants. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata réouvrit doucement les yeux.

 _\- Hinata ?!_ Firent à l'unisson les deux jeunes hommes.

 _\- Que..._ Articulait difficilement la brune.

La rose, bien que soulagée de voir son amie indemne se sentait défaillir, elle dût se retenir de tomber sur le côté.

 _\- Doucement, tu en as assez fait pour l'instant._ Fit Neji calmement à la rose.

Sakura regarda son amie qui la fixait. Elle eu comme un haut le coeur en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la protéger contre leur assaillant.

 _\- Je suis désolée Hinata._ Fit-elle d'une voix basse.

 **Voilà ! Je me met dès demain à l'écriture de la suite !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ce n'est pas trop répétitif (les combats) ? Ce chapitre était surtout sur les fight. Avez-vous deviné qui voulait voir Sasuke ? Qui en voulait à Sakura ? Et pourquoi l'école a été attaquée ?**

 **Bref, je prépare la suite, j'espère que vous allez kiffer haha !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Note : Me revoilà ! Alors oui je n'ai aucune excuse pour l'attente : je suis désolée :(

Je ne suis pas très ponctuelle pour le coup. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous voulez toujours la suite, parce qu'elle est prête !

 _Meyemeye_ _:_ Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'une nouvelle personne nous lit ^^ (ouais je sais je dis ça un peu en mode 'y a du monde qui me lit' mais non pas du tout ! XD) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ^^'

 _NaruHina82_ _:_ Encore merci pour tes retours, ça m'aide :D Je fais de mon mieux, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Pour les suppositions je te laisse lire le chapitre 8D

 _Andywhou_ _:_ Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je fais en sorte que l'histoire ne soit pas ennuyante à mourir, j'espère que ça marche haha !

 _Aliis0on_ _:_ La meilleure 3 XD On en a déjà parlé en privé mais voilà, merci de toujours laisser une review ! x)

Trêve de bavardages... Aller, c'est parti !

 **Chapitre V**

La rose passait une main sur son bras gauche, la lueur verte brillait. Elle se soigna rapidement avant de se lever, ses camarades la regardaient.

 _\- Où vas-tu ?_ S'empressa de demander le blond.

 _\- Je dois retrouver cet homme, et Kakashi aura sûrement besoin d'aide._

 _\- Tu n'es pas en état._ S'indigna Naruto.

 _\- Il faut bien qu'on se défende._ La rose posa son regard sur Hinata avant de poursuivre : _Restez avec elle s'il vous plait._

Hinata dévisagea son amie, elle était inquiète à son sujet. À elles deux, elles n'avaient clairement pas fait le poids face à cet inconnu.

 _\- Tu as utilisé tes byakugans toute la journée pendant l'entraînement, c'est pour ça que tu ne récupères pas aussi vite. C'est ma faute._ Disait la rose tout en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Sakura,_ murmura la brune. _Tu ne feras pas le poids toute seule, même à deux nous n'avions pas réussi._

 _\- Je sais, mais je ne serai pas seule, il y aura Kakashi et sûrement d'autres._ La rose marquait une courte pause en se levant. _Et je veux savoir de qui il parlait._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Tiquait alors le blond.

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer._

Sur ces mots, la rose s'éclipsait vers le couloir. Elle voulait des réponses, pourquoi l'école était attaquée et à qui cet inconnu voulait l'amener.

Sakura suivait les traces de combat, elle sorti dans une cours quand elle commença à entendre :

 _\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Sasuke._

Sakura ne reconnu pas cette voix, elle contourna un mur lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke. Il était debout face à une personne portant une cape semblable à leurs ennemis.

 _\- Itachi sera ravi de te revoir._

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il détestait Itachi, le simple fait d'entendre ce nom lui procurait une sensation de haine.

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?_ Questionna froidement Sasuke.

 _\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._ Répondu son adversaire.

La rose était sur le point d'avancer lorsqu'elle senti une présence derrière elle. D'un geste rapide, elle agrippa le col de l'homme qui arrivait dans son dos et le lança sur l'adversaire de Sasuke, qui se contenta de se déplacer de quelques pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leur regard sur Sakura, elle put apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, bien que sa cape cachait une partie de son visage. Manifestement, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle avait combattu tout à l'heure, mais ce sourire lui donnait une étrange impression de déjà vu.

Ce dernier regarda son acolyte à terre, il n'allait certainement pas pouvoir l'aider, mais ce n'était pas grave.

 _\- Ce sera un deux contre un alors_ , murmura-t-il.

Doucement, ce dernier baissa le tissu qui lui servait de capuche. Sakura le fixait sans rien dire lorsqu'elle commença à écarquiller les yeux.

 _\- Ça faisait longtemps, Sakura._ Fini-t-il par déclarer.

Dans un autre coin de l'école se trouvait Kakashi. Il était toujours face au même adversaire. Les quelques blessures de chacun laissaient deviner que le combat était serré.

 _\- Nous ne te laisserons pas Sasuke._

Le rire lugubre d'Itachi résonnait dans la cours tandis que Kakashi le fixait. L'Uchiwa déclara alors:

 _\- Si je ne mets pas la main sur mon frère aujourd'hui ce n'est pas si grave._

L'Uchiwa réapparu derrière Kakashi pour lui mettre un coup que ce dernier parât avant de le repousser.

 _\- Mais j'aurais besoin de lui plus tard,_ enchaîna-t-il en se réceptionnant sur ses pieds. _Seulement j'aurais bien voulu voir son niveau aujourd'hui._

 _\- De quoi parles-tu ?_ Demanda le sensei.

 _\- Tu poses trop de questions._

L'Hatake réfléchissait, il fallait qu'il comprenne la raison de cette attaque, ils visaient forcément quelque chose. Sasuke n'était vraisemblablement pas le but premier, et utiliser autant de moyens pour simplement le cadet Uchiwa n'était pas logique.

 _\- Sasuke finira par te tuer, Itachi._

 _\- Je demande à voir,_ ricana l'Uchiwa.

 _\- Ce n'est plus un gamin, il fait parti des meilleurs aspirants._

 _\- Mais j'espère bien, il faut que ce soit un peu intéressant._

Les deux ninjas se toisaient, comme s'ils essayaient de lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Itachi avait toujours cet air sadique, il aimait faire souffrir les autres. Sasuke avait échappé au massacre de sa famille, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il était absent à ce moment là, même pour son petit frère il n'avait aucune pitié.

De l'autre côté de l'école, Sakura regardait droit devant elle. Elle tremblait presque face à la vision qu'elle avait sous ses yeux. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges, c'était forcément lui, elle le reconnaissait.

 _\- Sasori..._ Articula-t-elle.

Sasuke quant à lui tiqua, c'était une étrange situation. Cet inconnu connaissait son frère, mais également Sakura. Le rouquin fixait toujours la rose, avec un air malicieux.

 _\- Tu as grandi, je pensais te retrouver avant. Malheureusement tu n'étais pas à la maison quand j'ai voulu vous rendre visite._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai dû te voir il y a des années avant que tu ne retournes à Suna._

 _\- Et bien je suis venu chez toi il y a quelques mois, mais ce sont tes parents que j'ai trouvé._

Sakura était perdu, elle n'avait pas vu Sasori depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Sasori s'avança lentement vers elle.

 _\- Attends, j'aimerais éclairer une chose,_ commença-t-il. _Es-tu au courant de ce qu'il est arrivé à tes parents ?_

À cette phrase, la fleur fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction de Sasori, une lueur de colère scintillait dans ses prunelles. Sasori s'était arrêté, mais n'avait pas détaché son regard de ses émeraudes. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'attrapa par le col.

 _\- À quoi tu joues bon sang ?!_ _Papa ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps, je le sais !_ S'énervait la rose.

 _\- Je ne joue pas,_ souriait-il. _Je t'informe juste : je suis la dernière personne qui ait vu notre père,_ il marqua une pause. _Et ta mère._

Sakura écrasa son poing dans la joue de son demi-frère, il ne se défendit pas. Il se releva tout en gardant son sourire mesquin.

 _\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu y es pour quelque chose ?_ Fulminait-elle.

Elle posait la question sans vraiment attendre une réponse, évidemment il le sous-entendait. Mais elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Simplement parce que je les hais._

Il avait prononcé ses mots de façon détachée, avant de lâcher un rire qui fit frissonner la rose.

 _\- Ma mère est morte, je n'ai plus de famille._ _Pourquoi mon père qui nous a abandonné devrait en avoir une, explique moi ?_ Ricanait-il. _Pourquoi ?! Ta mère a détruit la mienne. Et pourquoi mon père se satisfaisait de toi ?_ _Il m'a à peine revu depuis qu'il est parti !_

C'était maintenant un regard noir qui animait les yeux du roux. La jalousie était donc la cause de tout ça. Il continua :

 _\- Je voulais tous vous tuer. Mais tu n'étais pas là, j'ai voulu attendre que tu rentres après avoir massacré la famille que tu m'avais volé, sauf que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé avant toi._

La rose fonça sur Sasori, folle de rage. Les deux échangèrent quelques coups, cela n'empêchait pas Sasori de poursuivre son histoire.

 _\- Quand j'ai trouvé tes parents, j'ai commencé par ta mère. Je l'ai fait sous les yeux de notre père, je voulais qu'il me voit lui retirer sa vie._

 _\- La ferme !_ Cria la jeune femme.

 _\- Et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?_ Il marqua une pause, comme pour la faire languir de la réponse. _Il m'a demandé de ne pas m'en prendre à toi._

Sakura se rua sur Sasori, il cogna le mur et elle le souleva contre la paroi.

 _\- Si tu ne te tais pas, je jure que je te tue._ Dit-elle.

À ce moment, un main agrippa le bras de la fleur qui l'a fit sortir de sa transe. Elle se tourna, c'était Sasuke.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_ Gronda-t-elle.

 _\- Tu ne le tueras pas, pas avant que je lui pose une question._

 _\- Mais je m'en fous de ta question !_ Hurla la rose.

Pendant ce temps le roux riait, de manière toujours aussi lugubre qu'auparavant. Il avait voulu la faire souffrir, c'était réussi. Elle était maintenant dans la même optique que lui, celle de tuer.

Sasuke intervint :

 _\- Tu pourras le tuer, je veux juste savoir où se trouve mon frère._

À cette phrase, Sakura tiqua : ah oui, son frère. Elle se retourna vers Sasori :

 _\- Alors c'était de toi dont il parlait ? Celui qui serait apparemment content de me voir ?!_

Toujours ce sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage.

 _\- Réponds moi !_

D'un coup, Sasori se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur, il avait manifestement fini de rire.

 _\- Je n'imaginais pas d'aussi belles retrouvailles, je vais maintenant pouvoir te tuer, sœurette._

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sakura frappa Sasuke au niveau du ventre, le coup était si fort qu'il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Elle était maintenant hors d'elle. Elle fonça sur son frère et il fit de même. La jeune kunoichi élança son poing au niveau du visage de son adversaire, il attrapa son poignet et la lança au loin, son corps rencontra un mur qui se fissura, mais elle se releva aussitôt pour retourner à la charge. Ils échangèrent des coups de pieds, de poings; elle agrippa son frère par les épaules et le souleva au dessus d'elle avant de l'écraser au sol, sur le dos. Elle jeta son genoux vers Sasori, il se releva à toute vitesse avant d'asséner un coup de poing magistral à la rose qui se reprit un mur avec violence.

 _\- Sasori !_

La rose avait hurlé le prénom de son frère avec une haine sans nom. Elle retourna encore une fois vers lui, prête à le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sasori parât le coup de sa sœur avant de la frapper au niveau de la poitrine, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Il s'apprêtait à lui en mettre un autre au niveau du visage, mais il frappa dans le vide.

Le roux se décala et vit la rose plus loin, elle était agenouillée dans sa direction, Sasuke était quant à lui debout entre les deux frère et sœur, face à Sakura mais son regard était tourné vers lui.

 _\- Laisse les frère et sœur régler ça Uchiwa, tu auras le droit de régler tes comptes avec le tien tout à l'heure._

Sasuke regardait Sasori durement. Ses pupilles rouges étaient sorties. Il dit alors :

 _\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser cette idiote se faire abattre par un fou furieux, qui est son frère qui plus est._

Sasori ria encore une fois, décidément il ne s'ennuyait pas aujourd'hui. Sakura se releva :

 _\- Casse toi._ Lâcha-t-elle en brandissant son poing en direction de son camarade.

Sasuke stoppa son poing et ancra ses pupilles rouges dans ses émeraudes. Il y eût un bref silence. Sakura lu parfaitement dans le regard de l'Uchiwa, elle vit la même haine que la sienne. Ses prunelles avaient soif de sang, c'était évident.

 _\- Ne te mêles pas de ça._ Dit-elle.

 _\- Ne t'obstines pas Sasuke,_ intervint Sasori. _Si tu te mets entre nous je devrais te tuer toi aussi, Itachi m'en voudra de lui avoir volé ce plaisir._

 _\- Sasori,_ interpella alors quelqu'un.

Tous se tournèrent, face à eux un homme avec un étrange visage, les marques sous ses yeux ressemblaient à des branchies et son sourire laissait apparaître des dents acérées. Sasori sembla reconnaître l'homme, sûrement son acolyte, il répondit :

 _\- Kisame ?_

 _\- On peut y aller,_ continua ce dernier. _La directrice blonde est intervenu de toute façon, Itachi vient de partir aussi. Tu finiras plus tard._

 _\- Attends, je voulais finir ce que j'avais à faire maintenant._

 _\- Sasori !_ _Ce n'était pas une question._

Ce dernier détourna les yeux vers la rose, ceci l'agaçait, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il lança en direction de la rose et du brun :

 _\- Je n'en ai pas fini, Itachi non plus._

Le roux se tourna, c'est là qu'il vit arriver un blond aux yeux bleus, accompagné des deux descendants Hyûga, mais il tiqua sur le blondinet :

 _\- Tiens, toujours sur ma route toi aussi._

 _\- Sasori._ Constata simplement Naruto.

Sakura commençait à s'énerver, pourquoi Naruto connaissait son frère, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées sans même l'avoir regardée, Sasori se retourna vers elle et lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

 _\- Si tu ne me crois pas, demande lui._

Sur ses mots, Sasori disparu, tout comme Kisame. Sakura quant à elle, fusilla Naruto du regard. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Le blond s'avança vers elle rapidement.

 _\- Sakura !_

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ Cria la rose à son ami.

Naruto se stoppa à cet instant, ça allait être compliqué. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais au vu de la réaction de Sakura, il avait sûrement révélé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

 _\- Ecoute Sakura, calme toi s'il te plait._ Dit-il d'une voix douce, sans doute pour l'apaiser.

 _\- Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Depuis quand connais-tu mon frère au juste ? Pourquoi a-t-il insinué que tu savais quelque chose sur la mort de mes parents ?!_

 _Et merde._ Se dit-il. Comment allait-il lui expliquer. Il était prit de court et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

De son côté, l'Uchiwa ne comprenait pas non plus la situation, son meilleur ami était peut être impliqué dans cette histoire, c'était invraisemblable.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois._ Essayait tant bien que mal le blond.

 _\- Là ne je crois rien, à part que tu te fous royalement de ma gueule ! Je te connais seulement depuis quelques mois, mais toi tu connais Sasori ?!_

 _\- Arrêtez de crier._ Intervint une voix féminine.

 _\- Tsunade-sama._ Dit alors le blond en se tournant vers elle.

 _\- Sakura, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas la faute de Naruto. Je t'expliquerai, mais ce n'est pas le moment._

 _\- Je crois que si au contraire !_ Fulmina la fleur de cerisier. _Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air au courant sauf moi ?_

 _\- Non pas du tout, écoute Sakura j'imagine que tu dois être perdue mais fais moi confiance._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kakashi avait déboulé devant eux et regardait Tsunade.

 _\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a un problème. La résidence Hyûga a été attaquée._

Tous regardèrent Kakashi, Sakura regarda en direction de son amie Hinata, l'affolement se lisait dans son regard, suivit de son cousin Neji. Kakashi poursuivit :

 _\- La jeune Hanabi a été enlevée, ils ont dû profiter de l'invasion de l'école. Il nous faut un plan._

Et à cet instant, le silence régna.

 **Voilàààà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Promis je mettrai moins de temps cette fois pour le prochain chapitre XD -la meuf qui dit ça à chaque fois-**

 **Alors, pensez-vous que Naruto est complice dans le meurtre des parents de Sakura ? Qu'il a assisté au massacre ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à Sasori et du lien qu'il a avec Sakura ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de Sasuke ?**

 **En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vraiment que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite de mon histoire :D**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! o/**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Chapitre VI**

"Il nous faut un plan" voici ce à quoi pensait Shikamaru qui réfléchissait déjà à toute allure. Face à lui se trouvait Tsunade.

\- _On ne peut pas laisser l'école sans protection,_ commenta la directrice. _Si ça se trouve, certains assaillants nous ré-attaqueront si on se permettait de vider l'établissement de nos meilleurs éléments._

Elle avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de courir aveuglément vers l'assaillant, mais d'un autre côté, le temps était compté.

 _\- Est-ce que l'on sait où est Kiba ?_ Questionna Shikamaru.

\- _Oui, il n'a été que légèrement blessé. À quoi penses-tu ?_ Demanda la blonde.

\- _Il me faut une équipe de pisteurs, Kiba ainsi qu'Hinata et Neji feront l'affaire. Il faut réagir assez vite si l'on veut les rattraper. De plus, je pense que Shizune et vous, vous devriez rester ici afin de soigner les blessés qu'il reste, ils sont encore nombreux. Il me faudrait cependant un autre ninja médecin, au cas où la petite Hanabi serait blessée._ Expliqua le jeune brun.

\- _Tu peux prendre Sakura avec toi, elle a été formée au ninjutsu médical par moi même pendant des années et elle excelle dans ce domaine, de toute façon elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas participer à ce sauvetage de part son amitié avec Hinata._

- _J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait des compétences effectivement. Alors très bien, Sakura viendra avec nous, je pense néanmoins qu'un ninja supérieur devrait nous accompagner, certains d'entre eux ne manquaient pas de puissance._

\- _Je comprends ton point de vue, malheureusement les shinobis de classe supérieure sont tous en ville, nous avons craint que nos agresseurs s'en soient pris également au village et effectivement, il en reste encore beaucoup là-bas._

Voilà qui était contraignant, non pas qu'il n'y avait pas d'excellent aspirants, mais le jeune Nara savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'ennemi et ils avaient déjà eu un aperçu de leurs capacités, certains étaient vraiment dangereux.

- _Très bien..._ Se résolut alors Shikamaru. _Mais il me faudra les meilleurs aspirants dans ce cas, je pense que la menace est importante et qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer n'importe qui._

\- _Alors prends les meilleurs éléments dont tu disposes actuellement. Tu as déjà la liste des personnes en état de combattre._

* * *

Shikamaru était dans la cours, tard dans la soirée, avec Tsunade et un petit groupe d'aspirants. Ces derniers ne bronchaient pas, attendant les indications du Nara.

- _Ecoutez,_ commença celui-ci. _Je mise ici sur nos meilleurs éléments disponibles pour secourir Hanabi Hyûga, de plus je pense qu'un trop grand groupe nous ralentirait et le temps nous est compté. Pour ce plan, nous allons commencer par avancer ensembles jusqu'à la sortie de la ville avant de nous séparer, pour pister les ennemis._

Shikamaru exposa son plan : il voulait faire deux groupes car Kiba avait déjà senti deux odeurs d'Hanabi, l'ennemi avait sans doute voulu brouiller les pistes. Dans chaque groupe, il devait y avoir au moins un aspirant ninja doué en pistage. C'est pour cela qu'il sépara Hinata d'un côté et Kiba et Neji de l'autre. Huit aspirants étaient réunis afin de secourir Hanabi, le premier groupe se composait de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata, le second était quant à lui constitué de Shikamaru, Ino, Neji et Kiba. Le premier groupe était spécialisé dans le combat, alors que le second était vraiment accès sur la filature. À savoir qu'Ino avait elle aussi quelques compétences en ninjutsu médical, bien qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau de Sakura et qu'il comptait principalement sur elle, si c'était leur groupe qui trouverait Hanabi en premier, Ino serait capable de prodiguer les premiers soins si besoin. Le Nara avait aussi jugé bon de mettre au maximum dans les groupes des gens ayant l'habitude de travailler ensembles. Aussi, ce dernier savait que les meilleurs combattants étaient sans nul doute Sasuke, Naruto et Neji, mais il leur fallait également un bon élément en combat pour pouvoir riposter, voilà pourquoi il préféra séparer Neji de ces deux derniers. De plus, Sasuke et Naruto ensembles devaient être aptes à protéger la ninja médecin sur qui tout pouvait reposer. Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour réfléchir, mais cette composition était la meilleure qu'il avait trouvé. Sur ses consignes, tous partirent en direction de l'extérieur de la ville, Kiba sentait la piste de la petite Hyûga se séparer, il l'indiqua à Hinata qui prit le relais pour son groupe.

Du côté du groupe de Sakura, Hinata ouvrait la marche, courant à toutes jambes pour tenter de rattraper sa sœur. Malgré le calme apparent, cette dernière était évidemment très inquiète à son sujet. La tension était palpable, surtout entre Naruto et Sakura qui n'avaient pas pu s'expliquer, mais Sakura décida de mettre cela de côté le temps de secourir la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie, ce problème ne devait pas entraver son sauvetage. Sasuke quant à lui se posait des questions sur cette situation, mais il avait confiance en Naruto, il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

La petite troupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, ne voulant pas perdre la trace de la jeune héritière Hyûga. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous au aguets, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Sasuke fut le premier à sentir quelque chose assez loin au dessus d'eux. Il sentit un sorte d'énergie descendre à toute vitesse vers le sol. C'est alors que l'escouade se dispersa de chaque côté avant que quelque chose ne s'écrase au sol et explose.

La fumée n'avait pas d'effet sur les yeux d'Hinata, et pas énormément sur ceux de Sasuke. En revanche, Sakura et Naruto étaient plus désavantagés. Ils se concentrèrent sur leurs sens, lorsqu'un nouvel amas d'énergie s'abattit sur le sol et les projeta chacun de chaque côté. Sakura se releva vite, mais une nouvelle attaque arrivait déjà, elle sentit quelque chose enrouler sa taille avant d'être emportée plus loin et plus haut, sans doute dans des branches d'arbres. Elle sentit l'ennemi plus haut, elle n'y voyait pas grand chose mais il semblait voler au dessus d'eux. Elle distingua d'abord Sasuke à côté d'elle qui venait de la lâcher.

\- _Lance moi._ Lui dit-elle.

Sasuke regarda la rose, méditant sur son propos pendant une seconde. La fumée sembla se dissiper, sans doute que l'ennemi tentait de scruter le sol en s'approchant un peu. Ni une ni deux, il s'éloigna un peu pour prendre de l'élan avant revenir sur Sakura, cette dernière ayant sauté avant qu'il ne la pousse vers l'ennemi avec toute la force qu'il avait. La jeune kunoichi lancée vers cet inconnu brandit son poing avant de s'écraser dans le corps de ce dernier qui cria de douleur.

La jeune femme retomba sur ses pieds alors que la fumée se dissipait, un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle vit Naruto foncer sur l'homme qu'elle avait précédemment frappé. Elle s'élança à son tour. Un deux contre un débuta, cet ennemi était vraisemblablement fort, car il tenait plutôt bien le combat. Sasuke lui, avait senti une autre présence arriver, c'est alors qu'il vit l'homme qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ce personnage à la tête de requin était tellement atypique qu'il pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. L'Uchiwa se lança vers lui, suivit d'Hinata qui arriva en face.

L'homme qui se battait contre Naruto et Sakura était blond et souriait tout en combattant, il parvint à repousser ses deux adversaires plus loin.

\- _Trop simple,_ riait le blond.

C'est alors que Sakura frappa le sol avec puissance, une crevasse se dessina rapidement sur la terre en direction de l'ennemi qui n'eût pas le temps de réagir et perdit l'équilibre. Naruto fonça sur ce dernier et le frappa avec une orbe tourbillonnant de couleur bleue qui jaillissait de sa paume.

Au même moment, le requin frappa Sasuke avec sa grande épée et se tourna vers son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit malicieusement dans sa direction, en une fraction de secondes, les deux acolytes se dispersèrent alors que les quatre aspirants fonçaient vers eux, se retrouvant proches les uns des autres. L'espèce d'oiseau volant en papier sur lequel le blond lançait précédemment ses projectiles s'abattit au sol et une explosion retentit.

* * *

L'instant d'après, le groupe de Shikamaru se retournait en entendant un bruit sourd. Kiba pointa légèrement son nez dans la direction du bruit.

- _Du sang._ Affirmait-t-il.

Neji tenta de voir au loin en développant son byakugan.

- _Je suis trop loin pour voir distinctement._ Dit-il. _Mais il y a six sources de chakra différentes._

\- _Que fait-on Shikamaru ?_ Questionna Ino.

\- _Kiba, est-ce que la piste d'Hanabi s'est arrêtée ?_ Demanda le brun.

\- _Non, mais on se rapproche de la source._

Shikamaru n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les événements, mais d'un autre côté, l'autre équipe était bien mieux formée au combat, s'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir leurs positions, pouvaient-ils eux les secourir ?

\- _Je ne sens pas énormément de sang, et mon flair est très développé, je pense qu'ils ont dû se battre mais rien d'alarmant pour l'instant._ Dit alors Kiba.

* * *

À l'endroit de l'explosion, les quatre jeunes de Konoha se redressèrent péniblement. L'ennemi avait l'air d'avoir disparu. Sasuke s'était assis et avait un filet de sang qui coulait du haut de son front, il était vraisemblablement le plus touché. Naruto tenta d'aider Hinata à se redresser alors que Sakura accouru auprès de l'Uchiwa pour commencer à le soigner.

\- _Ne bouge pas._ Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le brun s'exécuta. La lumière verte jaillissant de la main de la rose passa au niveau de son crâne et une sorte de chaleur apaisante se propagea par dessus cette blessure.

- _Ça va aller ?_ Demanda la rose à l'attention de ses deux autres coéquipiers. _Je m'occupe de Sasuke et je viens vous soigner juste après._

- _Ça va..._ Répondit la brune.

\- _Ils nous ont échappé._ Grogna le blondinet.

\- _Ils ne sont sûrement pas loin,_ rassura la Hyûga. _Ils ont voulu gagner du temps car ils perdaient leur avantage._

Sakura se concentra sur la plaie de Sasuke, cette explosion l'avait bien amoché. Elle tenta de mettre un peu plus de flux dans son pouvoir pour gagner du temps, ce n'était pas le genre de blessure qu'il fallait tarder à soigner. Sasuke quant à lui ne dit rien, cette capacité à rester stoïque impressionnait l'Haruno, bien que la rose était aussi une personne avec beaucoup de sang froid, formation de médecin oblige.

De son côté, Sasuke observait Sakura, cette fille qui au début l'agaçait au plus haut point l'intriguait. Il devait bien l'admettre, pour une aspirante arrivée il y a tout juste quelques mois, elle était douée en combat, meilleure que certains de leur promotion. De plus, la rose avait plusieurs cordes à son arc, il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas débutante en matière de ninjutsu médical. La douleur provenant de sa blessure commençait à s'estomper au bout de quelques minutes. Le brun esquissait un sourire malgré lui, mais la fleur ne le remarqua pas.

\- _C'est bon Sakura, ça ira._ Lui dit-il.

- _Pas tout à fait._ Le coupa-t-elle. _Mon jutsu agit comme une drogue sur les plaies, la douleur s'estompe mais la blessure est encore profonde, je dois la traiter encore un peu._

Hinata de son côté s'était redressée avec l'aide de Naruto, bien qu'elle avait tenté de rassurer son ami, elle était très anxieuse à propos de sa sœur, ce que le blond remarqua.

 _\- On va la retrouver._ Dit-il

Hinata releva la tête vers l'Uzumaki mais ne répondit rien, elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Oui, ils allaient la retrouver, il le fallait, mais comment allaient-ils la retrouver, ça c'était une autre histoire.

\- _Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, ils savent qu'ils auront affaire à tout Konoha._ Tentait-il de rassurer.

- _On ne sait pas qui ils sont, ils ne nous craignent peut être pas._ Murmurait la Hyûga en baissant les yeux.

Le blond regardait la brune, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus. En effet, ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment l'ennemi pour savoir de quoi ils étaient capables. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, sa petite sœur avait une place particulière dans sa vie. Une larme coula légèrement, une main se posa alors doucement sur sa tête. La brune releva son regard pour apercevoir Naruto lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Shikamaru avait tenté de poursuivre la l'odeur d'Hanabi, ils courraient dans sa direction quand l'Inuzuka prévint :

\- _Je sens d'autres odeurs, on se rapproche._

Leurs instincts en ébullition, le groupe sentait leur but approcher. C'est alors que Shikamaru sentît quelque chose d'étrange. Sa voix résonna :

- _Dispersion._

Le groupe esquiva alors quelque chose qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tous eurent le regard vers l'objet en question, c'était une sorte de marionnette à taille humaine.

\- _Une seule personne._ Indiqua Kiba.

La marionnette se jeta en direction de l'homme à l'odorat développé, ce qui semblait être son bras pointait en direction de ce dernier, rapide et agile, le brun l'évita.

Neji ne mit pas longtemps à repérer l'ennemi derrière eux. Il s'élança vers lui, celui-ci recula, la marionnette en fit de même.

\- _C'est lui le marionnettiste, méfiez-vous._ Indiquait Shikamaru à ses compagnons.

La capuche de sa cape cachait une partie de ses cheveux qui paraissaient rouges. À ce détail le Nara tiqua, c'était forcément celui qui s'était battu face à Sakura.

\- _Sasori, c'est ça ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Le concerné sourit, mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Il relança alors sa marionnette sur le brun à la queue de cheval, qui l'évita. Neji se lança vers lui, prêt à en découdre. Sasori parvint à le repousser, quand il sentit que son corps avait du mal à lui obéir. À quelques mètres de lui, Ino formait de ses mains un petit rectangle dans sa direction, il avait déjà eu vent de cette technique, qui avait pour principe de donner le droit à son utilisateur de manipuler le corps d'autrui. La blonde eut cependant du mal à contenir l'ennemi qui résistait à sa technique. Ses mains tremblaient sous la pression.

\- _Shikamaru !_ Appela-t-elle.

Ce dernier lança alors sa technique le l'ombre sur l'adversaire pour prêter main forte à sa coéquipière.

\- _Où se trouve Hanabi Hyûga ?_ Questionna le Nara.

Pas de réponse, Shikamaru sentait l'ennemi résister à sa technique en plus de celle d'Ino qui était lancée en même temps. Cet adversaire était réellement fort. Sasori parvint à bouger le bout de ses doigts, la marionnette se jeta sur la blonde qui dut lâcher sa technique afin d'esquiver.

Sasori en profita pour résister à la technique de l'ombre en tentant de bouger, le Nara lâcha sa prise sous la pression alors que Neji frappa Sasori, mais l'ombre ne faisant plus effet, ce dernier réussit à riposter juste derrière. Le roux parvint à faire attaquer sa marionnette et Kiba prit alors un coup du bras mécanique, la pointe se planta au niveau de son bras et une douleur se ressentit instantanément.

Neji frappait toujours Sasori mais celui-ci parvenait à manipuler son arme en même temps qu'il esquivait les coups, cet homme à lui tout seul arrivait à contenir quatre adversaires. Derrière lui, le Hyûga entendit quelqu'un tomber au sol, ainsi que la voix d'Ino criant le prénom de Kiba, se déconcentrant une fraction de seconde, Neji sentit alors un coup venant du bras mécanique de la marionnette, il tomba sur ses genoux. Le rire de Sasori résonna.

Ino à côté de Kiba le regardait souffrir, la sueur coulait sur son front et sa main tenait son bras à l'endroit de la blessure infligée par l'arme ennemie. L'Inuzuka perdit connaissance. Elle avait compris :

- _Du poison !_ S'écria-t-elle.

Neji lui, tenait encore sur ses genoux et se faisait violence pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. Le Nara, avait relancé sa technique sur Sasori qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver. Tout en tentant par tous les moyens de résister à la pression de son adversaire, il demanda à Ino :

\- _Tu penses pouvoir les soigner ?_

- _Non !_ Répondit-elle affolée.

- _Alors aide-moi, ta technique !_ Ordonna-t-il sur un ton bien plus dur qu'il ne le voulait.

Ino s'exécuta et lança à nouveau sa technique sur le rouquin qui jubilait. Ce rire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Shikamaru tentait de contenir la peur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de perdre deux de ses camarades aujourd'hui. Sasori reparti dans un rire strident tout en tentant de bouger.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sauta en avant et frappa l'homme au rire sadique, qui eût le souffle coupé en s'écrasant au sol.

- _Rasengan._ Articulait alors la voix de Naruto.

Ce dernier frappa à nouveau Sasori au sol. Au même moment, l'homme requin apparu à son tour et se lança sur Naruto, mais cette fois-ci c'est Sasuke qui intercepta le coup.

Hinata attrapa son cousin et le fit reculer derrière Shikamaru, à la hauteur de Kiba et d'Ino qui n'avait pas lâché sa technique jusqu'à présent. La brune allongea Neji au sol. Sakura analysa rapidement la situation, c'était mauvais, très mauvais.

\- _Sakura, tu sais t'occuper du poison ?_ Demanda la Yamanaka paniquée.

\- _Je vais l'extraire. Continue de t'occuper d'eux._ Répondit la rose.

Ino et Shikamaru tenaient toujours leur technique malgré le coup qui avait affaibli Sasori, ce dernier tentait hargneusement de se libérer. L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa s'étaient quant à eux lancés face à Kizame. Hinata en fit de même.

Sakura, passa une main au dessus de la blessure de l'Inuzuka, l'autre au dessus de celle du Hyûga. Le poison était puissant, il fallait qu'elle le neutralise vite. Si elle se permettait de prendre du temps à les soigner l'un après l'autre, c'était sûrement la mort de l'un des deux qui se produirait.

La rose se concentra à en oublier qui était l'adversaire en face, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que la survie de ses compagnons.

Naruto lança à nouveau son attaque de l'orbe tourbillonnant vers Kisame, celui-ci l'évita et attaqua Sasuke avec son épée dans la foulé. Sasuke para l'attaque de son bras et lança son pied vers l'ennemi. L'homme requin recula pour esquiver et tenta à nouveau une attaque mais sur Hinata.

Le combat s'éternisa quelques minutes sans que l'un des deux camps ne prenne l'avantage.

Sakura voyant la peau extrêmement pâle de ses deux coéquipiers s'inquiétait encore d'avantage, il fallait qu'elle aille plus vite. Cette technique d'extraction du poison s'aspirait par le chakra, la lueur verte habituelle produite par sa technique de soin formait un chemin dans la même couleur, partant de la blessure de chacun et arrivant au niveau de ses mains au dessus d'eux. À l'intérieur de ce chemin, on y voyait des particules violettes sortant des plaies et aspirées dans les paumes de la kunoichi. Le visage de l'Haruno se crispa sous la douleur de la technique, néanmoins elle accéléra le pas et les particules de poison s'aspiraient de plus en plus vite.

Peu à peu, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke prirent l'avantage du combat, l'Uchiwa vit une ouverture et lança une attaque de sa paume d'où sortait des éclairs. Kisame se prit l'attaque et fut propulsé plus loin. Ce dernier sembla regarder en l'air et Naruto le suivit du regard, le blond aux explosifs était de retour avec son immense oiseau en papier.

- _Deidara !_ Appela Kisame.

En guise de réponse, le nommé Deidara lança des boules de papiers, comprenant que c'était des explosifs, Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata, bougèrent. Naruto apparut devant Sakura et les deux blessés comme pour faire bouclier. Sasuke empoigna le Nara pour l'éloigner, ce qui obligea ce dernier à couper sa technique de l'ombre. Et Hinata fit de même avec Ino.

L'explosion retentit et après quelques minutes, la fumée se dissipa et encore une fois, l'ennemi avait disparu. Sakura continuait encore d'extraire le poison du corps de ses compagnons. Naruto n'avait pas bougé et était à côté. Tandis qu'Hinata et Ino s'étaient toutes les deux relevées et ont accourus vers les blessés, bientôt rejointes par Sasuke et Shikamaru.

\- _J'ai fini,_ fit Sakura en retirant ses mains. _Mais ils vont avoir du mal à reprendre le combat tout de suite._

\- _Il va falloir qu'on rattrape Hanabi, eux aussi ont été blessés alors il faut en profiter._ Dit l'Uchiwa.

\- _Tu as raison, mais tout le monde ne pourra pas suivre._ Souligna le Nara. _Sakura, tu peux encore continuer ?_

\- _Evidemment._ Répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- _Alors voici ce qu'on va faire, Ino tu restes avec Kiba et Neji. Vous nous rejoindrez quand ils seront en état de suivre. Les autres on y va, Hinata on compte sur toi pour nous guider. Sakura, économises-toi pour Hanabi, on ne sait pas dans quel état elle sera._

* * *

Au même moment de la fin du combat, un groupe de trois personnes attendait dans une clairière. Une enfant aux yeux nacrés était au sol, les mains liées dans le dos.

\- _On va les attendre encore longtemps ?_ Beugla l'un d'eux.

- _Arrête de râler,_ répondit un autre. _Sasori, Kisame et Deidara sont partis les liquider, ça ne devrait plus être long._

Le trio se disputait, l'enfant tentait de se détacher en vain.

- _Pourquoi on se coltine cette gamine déjà ?_

 _\- Je crois qu'Orochimaru veut étudier ses pupilles._

Hanabi se crispa, l'idée que quelqu'un en ait après ses yeux lui faisait incroyablement peur. Elle ne connaissait pas cet Orochimaru, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le connaître.

Les trois sous-fifres étaient pris dans leur discussion, la jeune héritière se releva doucement avant de partir à pas de loup à l'opposé d'eux. Ces derniers n'ayant rien remarqué, elle continua à courir et de plus en plus vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trébucha et s'écrasa sur le sol lourdement, elle tenta de se relever et vit des pieds devant elle, elle releva doucement la tête. Cette homme à la tête et aux dents de requin lui était inconnu, mais il portait la même cape que ses agresseurs. L'enfant prit peur immédiatement. L'homme dit alors :

\- _Cette bande d'imbéciles l'ont laissée filer._

\- _On aura qu'à se débarasser de ses incapables,_ dit alors le blond salement amoché. _Sasori ne nous a pas suivi ou je rêve ?_

\- _Apparemment pas._

Il y eut un blanc puis des kunais arrivèrent dans leur direction. Kisame se protégea avec son épée tandis que Deidara esquiva juste. L'ombre bloquant les mouvement de Kisame s'était étendue à ses pieds.

\- _Vite !_ S'écria une voix qui semblait être celle du Nara.

L'instant d'après Sasuke et Naruto lancèrent leurs attaques respectives sur les deux hommes, tandis qu'Hinata se rua vers sa sœur pour l'attraper et l'éloigner des ennemis. Les deux acolytes ne pensaient sans doute pas qu'ils les rattraperaient aussi vite.

L'aînée des Hyûga libéra sa sœur et Sakura l'examina rapidement. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Hinata passa alors Hanabi sur son dos, et fit signe à ses coéquipiers qu'il fallait partir.

Au même moment, un bout de marionnette sembla foncer sur les deux sœurs, Sakura se précipita alors devant pour faire barrière et se prit ce bout de bois où l'embout semblait être une aiguille.

\- _Sakura !_ S'écria son amie.

Cette dernière retira l'objet qui avait touché son épaule. Son regard chercha en direction d'où venait l'attaque et elle vit Sasori blessé, mais toujours avec un air narquois sur le visage.

\- _Sakura ? Tu peux te soigner ?_ Demanda précipitamment Naruto.

En théorie ce n'était pas impossible, mais c'était très complexe, surtout par rapport à la douleur qui risquait de la déconcentrer dans sa tâche. La rose examina rapidement la plaie, elle fit apparaître la couleur verte de sa paume, signifiant que la technique de guérison était en cours, mais la lueur se coupa. Sa vision se troubla au même instant.

\- _Sakura ?_ Fit Hinata.

La rose tomba à genoux, elle sentit des mains lui attraper les épaules pour la soutenir. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour tenter de voir distinctement, tout était flou, mais elle reconnu Naruto.

La jeune femme tenta de se redresser toute seule, mais n'y parvint pas, ses membres réagissaient difficilement et tout son corps lui semblait incroyablement lourd. Vacillante, elle articula :

\- _Plus... de chakra._

L'instant suivant, la kunoichi sombra totalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Désolé c'est pas mal coupé, mais je savais pas trop comment expliquer les combats autrement x)**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **J'ai tenté de montrer une petite évolution dans la relation de Sakura et Sasuke, lentement, mais sûrement haha !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Konoha, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses était allongée dans un lit, dormant profondément. À son chevet se trouvait une brune aux yeux nacrés. Cette dernière semblait regarder le corps allongé devant elle, mais son regard semblait terne.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, l'hokage du village apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers le lit.

\- _Tu devrais aller te reposer._ Lui dit doucement la blonde. _Je vais l'examiner une dernière fois pour la journée._

\- _Tsunade-sama, quand se réveillera-t-elle ?_ Demanda la Hyûga.

- _Sûrement bientôt, le poison a été neutralisé, mais elle a quasiment vidé tout son chakra au combat, alors forcément son réveil prend plus de temps._

Hinata n'avait pas quitté des yeux son amie, malgré toutes les bonnes paroles qu'on avait pu lui dire au sujet de l'état de santé de la rose, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Sakura était son amie depuis très longtemps, et depuis le décès de ses parents il y a plusieurs mois, la brune se montrait à sa manière plus protectrice envers elle.

\- _De plus,_ ajouta Tsunade. _Tu n'es pas la seule à t'inquiéter, tes camarades sont dans le couloir, ils attendent aussi son réveil, tu devrais compter un peu plus sur eux._

La brunette tourna la tête vers la chef du village. C'est vrai, elle n'était pas seule à s'inquiéter. Et elle savait qu'en s'enfermant de cette manière, ses amis s'inquiétaient également pour elle. En plus, elle savait très bien que son état d'anxiété prenait de plus en plus de place parmi l'inquiétude du petit groupe, qui venait comme elle tous les jours à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de la fleur de cerisier. Et il faut dire que la jeune Hyûga avait particulièrement horreur d'être un fardeau pour les autres. Hinata se leva doucement, regarda une dernière fois son amie avant de sortir de la pièce.

En passant la porte, elle aperçu Naruto devant elle, assis sur un tabouret, il avait le regard dans le vide, comme elle auparavant. Ce dernier releva la tête en remarquant la présence de la brune, celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à lui mais ne dit pas le moindre mot.

\- _Naruto..._ Murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Le blond se leva et regarda son amie. Son regard avait changé, il était un peu plus chaleureux qu'auparavant.

\- _Ça va Hinata ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- _Je... Oui, merci._ Balbutia la brune.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Tsunade nous a tenu au courant de son état, elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps._

Le blond avait fini sa phrase par un sourire rassurant, évidemment il était inquiet, mais il faisait confiance en ce que lui avait dit l'hokage. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il inquiète d'avantage la brune, il savait qu'elle était déjà suffisamment préoccupée.

Derrière la brune, à côté de la porte de la chambre, Sasuke était adossé contre le mur. Lui aussi, était venu ces derniers jours pour s'informer de l'état de santé de la rose. Bien que l'Uzumaki fut surpris au début, dans le fond cela ne l'étonna pas tant que ça. Il savait que son meilleur ami était assez froid et distant de nature, mais ce n'était pas une personne dénuée de sentiments. De plus, son agacement envers la rose avait toujours titillé sa curiosité. L'Uchiwa était une personne plutôt détachée et non agacée par rapport aux gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'intérêt qu'il portait à Sakura, bien qu'il ne fut pas le plus agréable pour elle, était selon lui un signe d'attachement envers elle, cependant, Naruto n'avait jamais fait de commentaire à ce sujet.

Après quelques minutes, Tsunade sortit de la chambre. Elle regarda les aspirants chacun à leur tour, avant de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la Hyûga.

\- _Naruto, Sasuke, j'aimerais vous voir dans une petite heure dans mon bureau._

\- _Très bien,_ répondit le blond.

Le brun quant à lui ne répondit pas, mais l'hokage savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Tsunade retira sa main de l'épaule d'Hinata avant de partir. L'Uzumaki, posa son regard sur la Hyûga avant de lui demander :

\- _Je peux ?_ Dit-il avant de montrer la chambre du menton.

\- _Oh euh... oui bien sûr._ Fit la brunette.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire avant de passer la porte de la chambre, en prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui. Hinata regarda alors Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure.

\- _Sasuke ?_ Lui demanda-telle.

Sasuke posa son regard sur la brune en guise de réponse. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, à part peut être avec Naruto, mais Hinata savait que ce n'était pas vraiment contre elle, elle continua :

\- _Tu ne veux pas la voir ?_

C'est vrai que le brun était venu tous les jours. Il ne montrait pas vraiment d'émotion lorsque l'équipe médicale donnait des informations sur la santé de Sakura, mais il venait tout de même, donc son sort l'importait. Il était entré dans la chambre de la rose qu'une seule fois, et c'était avec Naruto et elle, depuis, il venait et stationnait dans le couloir sans rien dire. La Hyûga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse, Sasuke était le genre d'homme à intriguer les autres, il n'avait pas l'attitude de monsieur tout le monde. Le brun n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, alors Hinata s'avança vers lui avant de lui dire :

\- _Sasuke... je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais à toi aussi, merci... Merci d'avoir sauvé ma meilleure amie._

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sakura, Naruto s'était installé sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, il regarda l'Haruno, elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement, étrange quand on pense à ce qu'il avait faillit lui arriver.

* * *

- _Sakura ?!_ Fit Hinata.

\- _Plus... de chakra._ Articula la rose.

La jeune femme manqua de s'écrouler au sol, mais Naruto l'avait retint sous le regard horrifié d'Hinata.

\- _Sakura !_ S'écria le blond.

Un rire retentit derrière lui, c'était Sasori qui se réjouissait de la scène.

\- _Merde, merde, merde !_ Dit le blond à toute vitesse.

Derrière, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sasuke s'était jeté sur le rouquin avec des éclairs jaillissants de sa paume. De la fumée s'était répandu après l'attaque, mais on pouvait entendre les bruits d'un combat.

\- _Il faut faire quelque chose !_ Paniqua la Hyûga.

L'Uzumaki ne répondit pas, il était lui aussi tétanisé par ce qu'il voyait, sa camarade était en train d'agoniser, mais personne ne semblait pouvoir faire quelque chose, il se maudit intérieurement.

\- _Naruto !_ Intervient Ino en accourant auprès d'eux.

\- _Ino ? Où sont Neji et Kiba ?_ S'étonna le blond.

\- _Ils sont derrière, ils se sont réveillés mais ne pouvaient pas suivre immédiatement alors je suis venue. Ecoute-moi, j'ai une idée._

Naruto releva la tête pour regarder la Yamanaka, une lueur d'espoir dans ses prunelles. Avait-elle réellement une solution ?

\- _Je ne sais pas soigner le poison,_ dit-elle. _Mais je pense pouvoir ralentir le processus. Le poison se répand dans le chakra à travers les méridiens. Moi même, je n'ai pas suffisamment de chakra pour vraiment pouvoir le ralentir, mais toi Naruto, tu en as énormément en réserve._

\- _Tu veux que je lui transfère du chakra ?_

- _Oui, je peux le faire avec une technique, par contre il faudra la ramener très vite à Konoha._

Ino allongea la rose sur le sol avant de prendre les mains de Naruto et de les mettre juste au dessus du corps de Sakura, posant ses propres mains au dessus de celles de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto regardait toujours Sakura. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il avait pu l'aider malgré tout, il s'en était fallu de peu. Maintenant, il voulait absolument qu'elle se réveille, pour s'assurer réellement que tout allait bien. Et puis, il avait besoin de lui parler. Ils étaient partis pour cette mission de sauvetage précipitamment et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle au sujet de Sasori. Au fond de lui, Naruto s'en voulait de pas avoir su la protéger suffisamment, il avait un peu faillit à sa mission malgré tout. Et bien qu'à la base, faillir à sa mission était quelque chose d'inconcevable pour lui, il s'était en plus attaché à la fleur de cerisier, il l'appréciait beaucoup, elle était devenue comme sa petite protégée.

* * *

\- _J'ai fini !_ S'écria la blonde.

Sakura était toujours allongée au sol, Naruto, Ino et Hanabi à côté. Le combat semblait avoir cessé entre Sasuke et Sasori. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps sachant que le roux était déjà salement amoché au début du combat. Shikamaru tenait toujours Kisame avec son ombre et Deidara était face à Hinata qui avait reprit le combat pour couvrir Ino alors qu'elle exécutait sa technique avec l'aide de Naruto. Sasuke, était venu aux côtés de la Hyûga pour l'aider.

- _Il faut la ramener au village maintenant._ Dit Ino.

Deidara se jeta dans leur direction en tentant d'attraper la petite Hanabi, mais Hinata l'intercepta et le repoussa avec un coup de pied. Sasuke relança son attaque des milles oiseaux sur le blond à la queue de cheval pour le mettre à terre. Tandis que le Nara avait poussé sa technique de l'ombre en étreinte mortelle, bien qu'il était en difficulté, il arrivait à garder l'avantage sur son adversaire.

\- _Je vais la ramener._ Assura alors l'Uchiwa.

Tout le monde fut surpris par le ton ferme que Sasuke avait employé. Mais il avait raison, du groupe, c'était lui le plus rapide, en plus d'être sans doute le plus fort parmi les aspirants avec Naruto et Neji.

\- _Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda l'Uzumaki.

\- _Evidemment._

Le brun avait répondu à son ami en apparaissant presque instantanément à côté de lui et de la Yamanaka. Il attrapa les épaules de la rose toujours inconsciente pour la soulever avant de la passer sur son dos.

\- _Il n'en reste qu'un, vous y arriverez._ Dit-il en regardant l'Uzumaki.

Le blond hocha la tête. Ça allait être vite réglé, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, mais pour la rose, chaque minute comptait.

\- _Fais attention._ Lui dit le blond.

* * *

Hinata était toujours dans le couloir face à Sasuke. Ce dernier la regardait impassiblement, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- _J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire._ Lui répondit alors l'Uchiwa.

Juste après sa réponse, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto sortit de la chambre. L'heure des visites était terminée pour aujourd'hui, alors il prirent tous les trois la direction de la sortie.

* * *

\- _C'est moi qui ai tué tes parents,_ fit une voix.

La rose s'était levée, elle se trouvait dans la maison qu'occupait ses parents. Son demi-frère face à elle la narguait.

\- _Je les ai tués, pour me venger._ Lui dit le roux.

La rose était folle de rage, elle voulait se venger à son tour, elle voulait tuer celui qui avait supprimé ses parents, elle voulait tuer celui qui avait supprimé les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La rose se jeta sur Sasori, mais le corps de ce dernier disparu. Elle n'entendait que son rire résonner dans sa maison, elle était en train de devenir folle. Elle mit ses mains contre ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

\- _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve._

\- _Rêve ou pas, tes parents sont morts, et ça, c'est bel et bien la réalité._ Fit la voix de Sasori.

\- _Stop !_ Cria-t-elle.

À ce moment, la rose ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée dans le lit d'hôpital qu'elle occupait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle se redressa doucement, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit. La rose observa autour d'elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'hôpital, elle venait souvent ici à l'époque où elle était entraînée au ninjutsu médical. Sakura regarda ses mains, son corps, elle mit quelques minutes à émerger et à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- _C'est vrai... J'ai été empoisonnée._ Murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit ses vêtements pliés sur une étagère, elle tenta alors de se lever. Elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa sur le bord du lit. Elle n'était manifestement pas en grande forme. La rose se sentait fatiguée, comme si elle avait enchaîné des nuits de trois heures pendant une semaine, pourtant, elle se doutait qu'elle avait du dormir pas mal de temps.

- _Hors de question que je reste ici._ Se persuada-t-elle.

Sakura qui se tenait au lit, se redressa pour se mettre debout. Doucement, elle y parvint. Après quelques pas en direction de l'étagère, elle attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla. Elle était toujours fatiguée, mais elle sembla retrouver les sensations de son corps, il s'était sans doute engourdit à force d'être resté allongé.

Dehors, non loin de l'entrée de l'hôpital, Sasuke était debout sur le trottoir. Il faisait nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu dans le bureau de Tsunade.

* * *

- _Merci d'être venu,_ dit l'hokage.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, debout regardant par la fenêtre. Dans son dos se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke. Elle se tourna :

\- _Je voulais vous parler de Sakura._

Sasuke tiqua, il s'était posé beaucoup de questions par rapport à la rose et à son frère, mais il n'avait rien demandé.

\- _Naruto, tout d'abord, merci d'avoir veillé sur elle depuis tout ce temps._

Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de regarder son meilleur ami. Effectivement, il avait été souvent derrière elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans leur promotion.

Le blond baissa la tête, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait assez, veiller sur elle était plutôt facile dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ou même dans le village, mais là, il n'avait pas su faire grand chose à part prêter un peu de son chakra quand Ino avait utilisé sa technique. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, encore moins par son frère.

\- _Sasuke,_ reprit la blonde. _Tu as du comprendre plus ou moins ce qu'il était arrivé aux parents de Sakura._

Sasuke hocha la tête. Oui, il avait comprit quand il s'était retrouvé face au rouquin dans la cours de leur école.

- _Sasori s'était introduit dans la maison familiale, il trouva son père, ainsi que la mère de Sakura, tandis qu'elle était à l'hôpital en train de s'entraîner. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais il tua les parents de Sakura à ce moment là, Naruto qui passait dans leur rue en fin de journée avait entendu des bruits de coups et un cri provenant de la maison, alors il s'est introduit à l'intérieur à son tour._

L'Uzumaki serra les poings, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il s'était retrouvé à proximité du massacre par hasard et entendant les bruits, il était entré chez eux. Il ne connaissait pas Sakura à cette époque là, mais depuis il la connaissait, plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Lui qui avait perdu ses parents, il avait énormément d'empathie et comprenait le manque que cela provoquait. Sauf que lui, il avait toujours été orphelin, et finalement, ne pas avoir de réels souvenirs de ses parents avait été difficile, mais au moins, il avait toujours été habitué. Et puis, Iruka qui était son instructeur avait prit soin de lui enfant, il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un, sur l'amour de quelqu'un. Alors que pour Sakura, qui avait été privée de ses parents du jour au lendemain, qui s'est retrouvée seule de façon soudaine, ça il ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

\- _Naruto s'est retrouvé face aux corps inanimés des parents de Sakura,_ reprit l'hokage. _Sasori était toujours là, il riait._

Naruto releva la tête droit devant lui, le regard sévère. Il n'aimait pas se ressasser ça, mais pour une raison que lui même ignorait, Tsunade voulait mettre son meilleur ami au courant, et d'un côté, il était soulagé de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- _Je me suis retrouvé face à Sasori,_ coupa doucement l'Uzumaki. _Sur le coup, je n'ai pas tout compris, cet homme riait devant des cadavres, c'était incompréhensible. Ensuite, il fit attention à ma présence, il m'a dit s'appeler Sasori, et avoir accompli ce qu'il voulait, tuer pour se venger, et qu'il reviendrait pour leur fille. Il disparu avant même que je ne comprenne. J'ai examiné rapidement les corps qui étaient devant moi, force était de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien décédés. Je ne connaissais pas Sakura à ce moment là, j'ai quand même appelé les secours pour être certain de ce que je voyais, Tsunade est arrivée avec une équipe médicale, qui à son tour avait constaté la mort des parents Haruno._

L'Uzumaki fit une pause. Il serra les dents, tout ça le rendait nerveux, il était en colère de n'avoir été que témoin d'un assassinat, il s'en était voulu de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'un meurtre se préparait dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- _En apprenant les intentions de Sasori, j'ai demandé à Naruto de veiller sur Sakura, il s'est rapproché d'elle à ma demande, elle avait accepté de rejoindre l'école pour les aspirants ninjas. Ce qui avait rendu l'approche plus facile. Evidemment, je savais qu'elle avait le potentiel pour devenir une kunoichi hors pair, sinon je ne lui aurait pas proposé de nous rejoindre, mais c'est vrai que cela m'avait bien arrangé pour assurer sa protection._

- _Et je suppose que..._ Commença l'Uchiwa. _Vous ne lui avez rien dit pour la protéger ?_

\- _Oui, pour la protéger. Ainsi que pour la ménager un peu._ Dit la blonde. _En fait, Sasori faisait déjà parti de l'organisation appelée Akatsuki, nous avions enquêté sur ce groupe et avions identifié plusieurs membres, ils sont tous sous les ordres d'Orochimaru, un déserteur de Konoha. Mais nous ne savons pas précisément ce qu'ils veulent. C'était une enquête secrète, mais je suis bien obligée d'en dire un peu pour t'expliquer pourquoi Sasori m'a inquiétée._

\- _Je vois._ Répondit simplement l'Uchiwa. _Et Itachi en fait également parti donc._

\- _En effet, nous ne le savions pas avant qu'il attaque l'école. Je préfère ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Sakura en te cachant la vérité, elle va se montrer plus méfiante à mon égard à présent, il lui faudra sans doute du temps. Naruto s'était retrouvé là par hasard et je lui ai demandé de veiller sur elle sans en parler à qui que ce soit._

\- _Je comprend,_ dit-il en regardant son ami. _Effectivement, c'est le genre de choses qu'il faut éviter d'ébruiter, mais maintenant il va sûrement falloir lui expliquer._

- _En effet, je m'entretiendrai avec elle, mais je voulais que tu sois au courant. Non seulement par rapport à Itachi, mais aussi parce que je pense qu'elle va être plus difficile à surveiller maintenant qu'elle est au courant que ses parents ont été assassinés. Et aussi..._

- _Vous pensez que je suis plus apte à la comprendre par rapport à mon passé._ Conclut l'Uchiwa.

- _Oui... Excuse moi de te le demander. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre idée. Et puis, je pense que pour Naruto aussi ça a été compliqué de ne rien pouvoir dire à personne. Alors au moins, maintenant il pourra compter sur toi également._

* * *

La rose ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et passa par là pour sortir, elle se doutait que si on la voyait dans les couloirs, on la forcerait à se recoucher, quitte à utiliser des sédatifs, mais elle sentait comme un besoin vital de s'aérer. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, bien qu'un peu étourdie par sa chute, il fallait qu'elle se ménage un peu. La jeune kunoichi marcha en direction de la grande porte, on pouvait entrer et sortir par là même la nuit, l'accueil était gardé mais pas le portail.

En s'approchant, elle vit une silhouette au loin, elle ne reconnu pas qui c'était, mais dans le doute, elle préféra contourner et sortir un peu plus loin même s'il fallait escalader. La silhouette n'avait pas bougée, alors elle n'eut pas besoin de partir trop loin pour ne pas qu'on la remarque. Elle agrippa le grillage, passa au dessus et sauta pour atterrir de l'autre côté, elle manqua à nouveau de tomber, mais se rattrapa à la grille.

\- _Il va vraiment falloir que j'y aille plus doucement,_ se dit-elle à elle-même.

\- _Tu es vraiment idiote quand tu t'y mets._

La jeune femme se raidit, elle reconnu cette voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ? Elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être faite attraper au bout d'à peine cinq petites minutes.

\- _Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur en se retournant légèrement.

- _Des fois je me demande vraiment si tu réfléchis avant d'agir, tu as échappé à un puissant poison, vidé tes réserves de chakra, manqué de mourir et tu es resté endormie pendant six jours à peine et tu es déjà en train de te surmener._ Dit-il sévère.

- _Et depuis quand mon état de santé te préoccupes Uchiwa ?_

Ça y est, elle l'énervait déjà. Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point, il s'était inquiété pour cette petite idiote, l'avait sauvée avec l'aide d'Ino et de Naruto -mais ça elle ne le savait sans doute pas- et la voilà déjà en train de négliger sa santé.

- _Juste pour information, nous nous sommes fatigués à te sauver, j'apprécierais ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien._

La jeune femme serra les dents, bon sang qu'il avait le don de l'énerver. Elle fut étonné néanmoins qu'il utilise le "nous" pour ce qui est de son secours, alors l'Uchiwa avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas depuis des mois l'avait sauvée, fort bien. Elle aurait pu le remercier, mais sa façon de lui parler, à la prendre pour une gosse prenait le dessus.

\- _Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé sache-le. Et je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, fous moi la paix._

La rose se retourna et commença à avancer. Elle voulait couper court à cette conversation, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une querelle, encore moins avec Sasuke. Elle entendit des pas la suivre, c'était sans doute lui qui la suivait.

\- _Tu comptes vraiment me suivre en plus ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- _Je te l'ai dit, ça m'ennuierait d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien._

\- _C'est Tsunade qui te l'a demandé ?_ Fit-elle sans s'être arrêtée de marcher.

\- _Oui._

Au moins, c'était honnête. Bien que cela l'agaçait après le coup de Naruto, elle avait l'impression que tout était faux autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec l'Uzumaki, mais bizarrement, elle n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Il connaissait Sasori, connaissait sans doute la vérité autour de la mort de ses parents, et savoir qu'il avait peut être fait semblant d'être son ami la rendait folle de rage, elle se sentait trahie, elle qui avait mis du temps à l'accepter parmi ses proches, qui se limitaient à Tsunade, Hinata et la famille Hyûga.

\- _Mais bordel c'est quoi votre problème au juste ?!_ S'emporta l'Haruno en se retournant complètement.

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien à répondre. Lui qui avait perdu ses parents dans des circonstances similaires, il se doutait du choc que la rose devait vivre en ce moment, elle avait dû accepter difficilement la mort de ses parents, pour qu'en plus on vienne lui apprendre plus tard qu'ils s'étaient faits assassiner de sang froid. L'Uchiwa lui, avait au moins eu la "chance" d'être au courant tout de suite et a pu affronter cette épreuve du premier coup.

\- _Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout je te préviens,_ reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. _Je vis dans le mensonge depuis des mois, je pensais que mes parents étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, alors que pas du tout._

\- _Je sais._

\- _Mais évidemment que tu sais, tout le monde le sait non ?_ Ironisa-t-elle.

- _Ecoute,_ fit-il. _Tsunade était au courant, Naruto aussi manifestement, moi je viens à peine de comprendre._

Il marqua une pause, l'Haruno le regardait les yeux écarquillés. C'était très étrange, eux qui se sont détestés pendant des mois, c'était au final leur première vraie conversation.

\- _Je ne parlerais pas de Tsunade ou de Naruto. Tu régleras tes problèmes avec eux toute seule._ Lui dit-il. _Cependant, maintenant je suis au courant des faits et effectivement, Tsunade m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Je ne compte pas te le cacher._

\- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter je te remercie._ Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- _Pour ce soir si manifestement, es-tu au courant que ton corps n'a pas encore suffisamment récupéré ? Je pense que si tu le sais. Pourtant tu agis de manière inconsidérée._

\- _Ferme la._ Ordonna-t-elle avant de reprendre sa marche.

L'Haruno se stoppa en sentant une main lui attraper le bras. Énervée, elle s'empressa de le repousser vivement, mais trop brutalement pour son corps encore fatigué. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas. L'Uchiwa lui attrapa les épaules pour la maintenir debout face à lui et ancra ses pupilles dans les siennes, son regard était tellement noir que la rose se raidit instantanément.

\- _Tu vas m'écouter._ S'énerva le brun. _Commence par arrêter de prendre cet air avec moi. Et aussi, arrête d'agir comme une gamine. Oui tu as le droit d'être en colère, je ne vais pas te contredire là dessus, mais te négliger est la pire des choses à faire. Déjà, pense un peu à tes proches, si Tsunade ou Naruto tu t'en fiches très bien, mais qu'en est-il d'Hinata ?_

La rose ne savait pas quoi dire, trop estomaquée que l'Uchiwa lui fasse des leçons, c'était complètement fou.

\- _Hinata était morte d'inquiétude à ton sujet, tu veux vraiment n'en faire qu'à ta tête ?_ Continua-t-il. _Et si jamais tu veux être égoïste et te focaliser sur ta vengeance, il va bien falloir récupérer de toute façon._

Il avait probablement raison sur ce point. Et force est de constater qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Sasori, il fallait qu'elle se venge de Sasori, c'était sûr. Cependant, en entendant parler d'Hinata la rose culpabilisait d'un coup, c'était la seule personne ne qui elle avait confiance à présent.

\- _Ne te fais pas d'idées, je ne te dis pas de me faire confiance, nous ne sommes pas amis de toute façon. Néanmoins, on m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, chose que je vais faire que ça te convienne ou non. Alors ce serait bien pour toi comme pour moi, que tu arrêtes de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et de retourner dans ta chambre d'hôpital le temps que Tsunade t'autorise à sortir._

La jeune femme qui culpabilisait envers sa meilleure amie, encaissait tout juste la nouvelle de l'assassinat de ses parents, la trahison de son ami Naruto, de sa mentor Tsunade, la rose qui voulait à tout prix se venger, ne savait juste plus quoi répondre à cet homme qui venait de la gronder comme si elle n'avait que quatre ans. Elle voulu s'énerver, lui crier dessus, à cet imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à sa douleur, qui la traitait avec mépris depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et qui se ramenait comme une fleur et lui faisait maintenant la morale. Elle voulait le repousser car il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon, ni de se mêler de sa vie. Elle avait envie de lui mettre une raclée pour cet énième affront. Elle était énervée contre elle même de se sentir si faible, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pour ses parents, de ne pas avoir été chez elle lorsqu'ils se sont faits sauvagement assassinés. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas se sentir capable de juste repousser l'Uchiwa à cause de ses fréquentes blessures. Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et elle se maudit elle-même de ne pas avoir su contenir ses émotions à ce moment précis.

Sasuke quant à lui, vit ses sanglots et ses yeux au début durs et froids passèrent à l'étonnement en la voyant dans cet état.

 _Et merde._ Se dit-il. Il y était allé sans doute un peu trop fort. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

La rose, qui n'arrivait plus à se contrôler commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle tomba au sol, en position assise alors que l'Uchiwa l'avait lâchée sous le coup de la surprise. Elle avait les mains sur ses yeux et continuait de pleurer, tandis que le brun était debout devant elle, décontenancé.

Sakura ne fit même plus attention à lui, elle avait besoin d'extérioriser, et cette fois, pas par les coups. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et continuait sa crise de larmes.

Sasuke n'était pas très doué avec ces choses là, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de souffler doucement, chose que la rose ne remarqua pas tellement elle était prise dans son chagrin. Le brun s'assit alors à côté d'elle, sans rien dire, il ne la regarda presque pas non plus, car il ne voulait pas la mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise. Il resta alors à ses côtés en silence, alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer.

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment !**

 **Moi qui aime la baston, j'ai décidé de me calmer un peu pour ce chapitre et de laisser place à un petit rapprochement x)**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**


End file.
